


You can't marry him part 2

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 23,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: Bernie and Serena are happy in their relationship but Serena feels like something is missing. But when she tells her parents what it is it breaks her mums heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).

Serena and Bernie had been together for just over a year. They spent nearly all of their time together. Working together at the hospital and also living together. Bernie’s mum and brother still didn't have anything to do with her. But her dad did sneak round once a week to see his daughter without his wife knowing.  
Serena pulled up outside the flat she shared with Bernie and noticed that Ralph's car was parked outside the flat. As she got through the front door she could hear Bernie and Ralph laughing and joking with each other.  
"Is that's you babe. Bernie said as Serena shut the front door a little too loudly.  
"Yes." She said as she lent on the door frame looking at Bernie and Ralph.  
"You alright Serena."  
"Hi Ralph."  
"You look tired. Dinner is ready I've just put the slow cooker on low."  
"Great."  
"Come and sit down with us. She said as she patted the sofa.  
"It's OK I'm going to jump in the shower."  
"Hey wait up." Bernie said as she jumped off the sofa to catch up with her and put her hands on her waist. "What's up."  
"Nothing. It's just been a long day. It's been one thing after another. And to top it off Connor has been her usual bitchy self. I just want to get a shower get my pj's on have some food. And chill in front of the TV whilst cuddling up to my gorgeous girlfriend."  
"Then your wish is my command beautiful. Dad will be going soon. You go get your shower." Bernie said as she kissed Serena. "I love you."  
"I love you. I won't be long." Serena walked into the bedroom and got her things ready. She could still hear Bernie and her dad laughing together. Serena picked a picture up off the windowsill of her and her mums. As she looked at the picture tears began to fall down her face. 

"Do you feel better now." Bernie said as Serena came into the kitchen.  
"Yes I'm alright."  
"Mmm you've got my favourite pajamas on." She said as she started kissing Serena's neck. "You look so sexy in these."  
"Why do you think I put them on." She said as she raised her eyebrows.  
"Shall we just forget about the food and just go straight to bed."  
"Nice try darling but I am starving. And I have been looking forward to this stew all day."  
"Ah well don't say I didn't try."  
"Hey the night is still young. And so are we."  
"Is that a promise McKinnie."  
"You know it is." She smiled as she slapped Bernie on the bottom. "Now get that stew dished up. I am Marvin."  
"Yes boss." 

After tea they both cuddled up on the sofa.  
"Bernie."  
"Yes."  
"Can say something without you kicking off."  
"You can say anything you know that. No secrets from each other you said remember."  
"I don't want you to take this the wrong way. But does your dad have to come every other day."  
"He's my dad Serena. And if you haven't noticed he is the only one in my family that actually bothers with me."  
"I know just ignore me I shouldn't have said said anything."  
"What is wrong with you lately."  
"Nothing."  
"Yes there is you haven't been yourself for weeks."  
"I feel like there is something missing."  
"With us."  
"No not with us. But certainly in my life."  
"What could possibly be missing from your life. We have each other, a nice place to live. Good jobs and you have parents that love you more than anything. Which is more than can be said for me."  
"I know but like you say you've still got your dad."  
"Who has to come round in secret so my mum doesn't castrate him. What's this all about Serena what are you trying to tell me."  
"I want to know where I came from."  
"Blimey Serena your 25 years old and a doctor if you don't know by now."  
"Forget it I knew you'd take the piss." She snapped as she got off the sofa.  
"Am sorry I was just joking. So you want to know where you come from."  
"Yes. I love my mums so much Bernie but I want to know. No I need to know who my dad is Bernie."


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do you need to know Serena after all this time." Bernie said as she stood up and walked into the kitchen.  
"I've always wanted to know but it just never felt like the right time."  
"What does it matter Serena. You have two wonderful parents."  
"I knew you wouldn't understand. It's alright for you Bernie you have got your dad. When I see you talking and having a laugh with him. I just wonder what mine is like. If I'm anything like him. Or look like him."  
"I can tell you now you are like Adrienne."  
"But am I."  
"Yes you are. Just think how your mums are going to feel. They are going to think they are not enough for you."  
"They are enough for me Bernie. I love them more than anything but I feel like a part of me is missing. I always have."  
"What if they don't know who he is."  
"Then we will have to do some digging and find out."  
"How are you going to do that."  
"All I need to know is where they conceived me surely they will have the name of the man whose sperm they used wouldn't they."  
"I don't know Serena. But I don't think this is a good idea."  
"I'm going to do this with or without your help Bernie. She snapped as she walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. 

"Don't just walk away from me Serena." Bernie said as she followed her to the bedroom.  
"Why not you aren't listening to me." She said as she turned down the duvet and climbed into bed.  
"I am. I just think you should be grateful for the amazing parents that you do have."  
"I don't want to talk about this anymore tonight. I'm going to sleep."  
"Fine."Bernie got undressed in silence and climbed in. Serena turned her back on Bernie as she did. Bernie moved closer to her back and put her arm over her waist. Then she moved Serena's ponytail to one side and buried her face into the side of her neck.  
"I love you."  
"If you loved me you would help me." Serena sighed as she turned off the light. 

Bernie woke up a little while later and noticed that Serena wasn't in bed. She got out of bed and went to see where she was.  
"Serena what are doing it 1.30 in the morning."  
"I couldn't sleep."  
"What you looking at." She said as she sat down on the sofa.  
"My photo albums." She said without even looking a Bernie.  
"Is that you."  
"Yes. I was about 2 there I think."  
"Your so cute. Look at Adrienne she looks very pretty."  
"When I was younger I used to think my mum was the most beautiful woman in the world. Her and mom were so loving with one another."  
"They still are from what I've seen."  
"They would always hold hands whenever we went out anywhere. And mom would always keep kissing mum on the cheek. I used to see people staring at them but I couldn't care less. I loved it when they were affectionate with each other. Of course I didn't like it so much when I got older I thought it was so embarrassing. Not because they were both women just because they were my parents."

"Most kids think that when their parents are all lovey dovey. I know I did."  
"I got picked on quite a bit for having two mums when I got to the comprehensive school."  
"What did you do."  
"I got into a lot of fights."  
"I bet you won."  
"I won a few. My friends didn't mind obviously they didn't care. They all knew my mums and got on with them. It was the kids who hadn't heard of someone having two mums that were the worst. All I ever used to here was hey Mckinnie where's your dad. Did he leave your mum because she is a lesbian. That's when it got me thinking about him about who he was and where he was."  
"Kids can be so cruel sometimes."  
"Can't they just. I think that's why I don't want us to have kids."  
"You don't." Bernie said sadly.  
"No I don't want our kid to go through the same thing that I did."  
"But that was a long time ago Serena things have changed now. Its normal for gay people to be parents now a days. I mean look at Fletch and Raf. Their kids don't have any issues at school. There's no reason why our kids would."  
"Your not listening to me."  
"I think we need to talk about this."  
"There's nothing to talk about."  
"Well I think there is Serena. This involves me too."  
"I DON'T WANT KIDS." Serena shouted. "I'm going back to bed." She said as she slammed the photo album shut and went back to bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bernie decided to sleep on the sofa that night. She woke up the next morning to the sound of Serena banging things about in the kitchen. Bernie got off the sofa groaning and padded into the kitchen.  
"You starting a steel band in here." She snapped.  
"What you on about."  
"Well your doing enough banging about blimey."  
"Don't start i'm not in the mood.”  
“Funnily enough neither am i.”she said as she sat down. “Is there any tea going.”  
“Yes the waters in the that thing over there called the kettle. Then you get a cup put some milk and a teabag in pour the water and make your own fucking tea." She snapped as she banged down her cup and walked out.  
"THANK YOU." she shouted sarcastically. 

They both got dressed in the bedroom without saying a word to one another. As Serena went to walk out of the door Bernie grabbed her arm to stop her.  
"Come here." She said as she held Serena close to her. Serena quickly wrapped her arms around her.  
"I'm sorry for shouting at you." She cried. "I love you so much."  
"I know you do. And I love you. I will do anything I can to help you find your dad."  
"You will." She said as she looked at Bernie.  
"Yes I will."  
"Thank you. Thank you." Serena pepped Bernie’s face with kisses.  
"Alright alright calm down. The hardest bit is to come."  
"You'll be with me when I tell then won't you."  
"You know I will."  
"Thank you. Come on we better get going or we'll be late." Serena said as they left the flat and went to work. 

Serena and Bernie hadn't seen much of each other all morning because Bernie had been in theatre with Ric. Serena walked back on to the ward after her lunch break as Fletch waved her over.  
"Fletcher." She smiled.  
"Miss McKinnie." He said as she put his hand on her shoulder. "This little lady here is Macy and her mum Regina."  
"Hello Macy."  
"Hello."  
"What seems to be the problem."  
"Macy's has been complaining of severe stomach pains."  
"Do you mind if I take a feel. I'll try not to hurt you." Macy nodded as Serena felt her stomach.  
"Ouch." She moaned.  
"Sorry Sweetie. Fletch can you do a ultrasound for me please."  
"Yep sure."  
"Let me know the results please as soon as you have done it."  
"No problemo." Serena walked to nurses station and saw Bernie coming out the theatre doors. 

"Hello gorgeous." she said as she stood at the side of her.  
"Everything go alright in there.  
"Yes great am going for something to eat now am hungry. You coming."  
"I've just had my lunch. I didn't know how long you were going to be."  
"It's alright."  
"Have I ever told you how sexy you look in scrubs Miss Wolfe." Serena smirked as she looked Bernie up and down with a glint in her eye.  
"Don't do this to me not here."  
"Why not."  
"Because I don't think our patients would appreciate me lifting you up on the desk and fucking you senseless."  
"Bloody patients they spoil everything don't they. You will have to hold that thought till tonight then won't you."  
"I sure will." Bernie said as she looked up and saw someone coming through the doors. "What the hell is she doing here."  
"Who."  
"Hello Bernie long time no see."  
"Alex what are you doing here." 


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing here Alex."  
"My sister called and said my niece Macy had been brought in here."  
"Over there bed 8."Serena snapped.  
"Thanks nice to see you again Bernie." She said as she walked over to see her niece. Bernie watched her as she walked away.  
"Excuse me."Serena said as she slapped Bernie on arm." I am here you know. "  
"Sorry I was just thinking she has let yourself go a bit."  
"Yeah cause you were."  
"Hey she isn't a patch on you."  
"Whatever." Serena said as she sat down at the computer.  
"Serena I never had any feelings for her whatsoever."  
"Just sex was it."  
"In a word, yes. You know I love you don't you?" Bernie said as she sat down beside Serena.  
"I know you do. And I love you."  
"Good. We still going straight to your mums when we have finished here."  
"Yes I need to get it out in the open."  
"Right I'm off for my lunch I'm starving. See you in a bit."  
"Ok." Serena smiled as she looked over at Alex. 

"Appendicitis." Fletch said as he passed Serena the tablet.  
"What."  
"Appendicitis young Macy over there."  
"Right can you book the next available theatre slot please."  
"On it."  
"Oh and Fletch can you ring the children's ward and see about getting her moved up there. AAU isn't the ward for a kid really."  
"Yep no worries."  
Serena walked across the ward and to tap talk to Macy and her mum.  
"Hi I've look at you ultrasound results and you have appendicitis. So we are booking you the next theatre slot."  
"She's got to have an operation."  
"Yes it's a fairly straight forward there's nothing to worry about."  
"That's easy for you to say it's not your daughter that needs an operation."  
"Calm down sis the doctor is only trying to explain. I'm sorry." Alex said.  
"It's alright. I'll send someone over to prep Macy for theatre."  
"Thank you." Serena walked into the office and sat on the sofa.  
"Are you alright." Bernie said as she sat down.  
"Yeah I'm just tired."  
"You worry about going to your mums."  
"What do you think." She snapped. "Am sorry." Serena put her head on Bernie’s shoulder. "I shouldn't be taking things out on you."  
"That's what am here for."  
"No it's not. I don't know what I would do without you."  
"You never going to have find out."  
"I hope not. Give us a kiss."  
"Anytime." Bernie smiled as she put her lips to Serena's. "I can't wait to get you home tonight."  
"Me either."  
"Serena theatre is free now." Fletch said as she knocked on the door.  
"I'm coming. I better go I'll see you in a bit sexy."  
"You sure will gorgeous." She said as she slapped Serena bum as she left the office. 

"Are you ready." Bernie said as they pulled up outside Serena's mums house.  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
"Come on you can do this. I'll be with you." Bernie put her hand in Serena's as they walked up to the front door and rang the bell.  
"Your shaking."  
"Sorry."  
"Hello darling."Pam said as she answered the door.  
"Hi mom."  
"Alright Bernie."  
"Yes thanks."  
"Come through were in the lounge. Darling Serena and Bernie are here."  
"Hello love you alright." Adrienne said as she stood up and hugged Serena and Bernie. "You want a drink."  
"No thanks."  
"You been working? You look tired."  
"I am a bit it's been a long day."  
"Come and sit yourselves down. What do we owe this pleasure we haven't seen you both for a few weeks."  
"Sorry about that we've been working a lot."  
"I know you are it's fine. Is something going on. You look worried about something."  
"There's something I need to ask you."  
"Ask away."  
"I want to know who my dad is."  
"I hope your joking."  
"Why would I joke about something like that."  
"I'm not having this conversation with you Serena." Adrienne said as she walked out of lounge and into the kitchen closely followed by Serena.  
"Why not what's so wrong with me wanting to know."  
"Because you don't need to know."  
"I do. I want to know if I look like him or if I am anything like him."  
"Your nothing like him." She snapped.  
"How do you know I'm not like him when you used a sperm donor."  
"Serena I am only going to say this once. You are never going to find out who your dad is end of conversation." 

"No mum it isn't. Mom tell her will you."  
"Maybe you should just drop it love."  
"No what's so wrong with me wanting to know who my dad is."  
"Are we not enough for you is it?"  
"No that's not it. She cried." You know how much I love you two. I adore you both. But I just feel like something is missing mum. And that something is my dad."  
"Listen to me Serena you are better of not knowing."  
"Look if you don't want to tell me. Then just tell me the name of the clinic you used and I will contact them."  
"They wouldn't tell you it's confidential."  
"How do you know I'm better off not knowing unless."  
"Serena stop this." Pam said.  
"Unless you've lied to me and you didn't use a sperm donor after all?" Adrienne and Pam looked at each other with worried faces. "Oh my god I'm right aren't I. How could you do that. How could you lie to me."  
"Darling."  
"Don't darling me. For 25 years you have both told me a barefaced lie. How could you. Your suppose to love me."  
"We do love. We love you so much Serena."  
"If you loved me you wouldn't had lied to me all these years. Come on Bernie let's go home."  
"No sweetheart don't go yet."  
"The further away I am from you two right now the better." Serena snapped as she grabbed Bernie’s hand and left.


	5. Chapter 5

"Can you believe the cheek of those two." Serena said as she chucked her bag on the sofa when they got back home. "For 25 years they have lied to me."  
"Maybe it's was for the best."  
"No no don't you dare side with them."  
"I wasn't but they must have their reasons. Which you might have found out if you hadn't have stormed out of there."  
"So it's my fault now is it."  
"No I was just saying."  
"Who's side are you on? "  
"Yours always. You should know that." Bernie said as she walked up to Serena and held her hands.  
"What's so bad about him that they have had to lie to me." she said as she buried her head into Bernie’s neck.  
"I don't know baby. I don't know."  
"Who's that now." Serena sighed as the doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it."  
"Whoever it is tell them to go away."  
"Adrienne, Pam I don't think this is a good time." Bernie said as she answered the door.  
"I can't leave it like this we need to see our daughter." Adrienne said as she pushed past Bernie. 

"Oh no I don't want you here. Serena said angrily.  
"We need to talk about this."  
"End of conversation you said earlier and now you want to talk when it suits you."  
"This isn't easy for me."  
"Poor you. This isn't exactly a barrel of laughs for me either you know. Knowing that my mums who I thought I could trust more than anything. Have lied to me all whole life."  
"We weren't lying to hurt you my love."  
"But you have hurt me. The least you can do is tell me who my father is."  
"It's not going to happen sweetheart."  
"Then you may as well go."  
"Listen to me." Adrienne said as she held Serena's hands. "The day you were born was one of the happiest days of our lives. It felt like we had been waiting for you forever. You were and still are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I knew you would go on to do big things and look at you. A doctor and surgeon. When I look at what you've achieved I'm just fit to bursting with pride. I can't believe I made such a beautiful and talented young girl."  
"You didn't make me on your own though did you."  
"Serena don't do this."  
"Did you have a relationship with him."  
"No I didn't."  
"Mum please. What's so bad about him that you can't tell me."  
"Just believe me when I say you are better off without him. You'll thank me in the end."  
"Believe me I won't." Serena said as she walked to the front and opened it. "I want you both to leave now please."  
"Sweetheart."  
"I'm not your sweetheart. I don't want to see you two ever again. Your nothing to me anymore. Serena said as she slammed the door in their faces. 

Serena and Bernie laid in bed together that night in complete silence. Bernie had her back to Serena pretending to be asleep.  
"Bernie. Talk to me."  
"I've got nothing to say to you."  
"Your pissed off with me aren't you."  
"No shit sherlock. Do you know something I would kill to have a relationship with both of my parents that you have with your mums. They would do anything for you."  
"Except tell me who my dad is."  
"You shouldn't have spoken to then like that. My Serena wouldn't dream of talking to her mums like that. The Serena I fell in love with wouldn't have said them hurtful things"  
"What are you saying. Are you trying to tell me that you don't love me anymore." She cried.  
"No of course not."  
"It sounds like it to me."  
"Just go to sleep Serena."  
Serena moved closer to Bernie and snuggled up to her back. She wrapped her arm around Bernie’s waist and kissed the back of her neck.  
"I'm sorry. Please don't hate me." She sobbed. "I love you so much."  
"It's not me you should be apologising to. Night Serena."  
Serena hugged Bernie tighter before turning over and trying to go to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Serena didn't sleep much at all. She just laid there looking at ceiling for most of the night. Bernie groaned and turned over. Serena turned her head to see if Bernie’s eyes were open but they weren't. Serena decided to move closer to Bernie. so she shuffled over the bed and cuddled up to Bernie's front. With her head tucked under her chin. Bernie's eyes opened slowly as she wrapped her arms Serena.  
"Morning. she said croakily.  
"Morning. Bernie I'm sorry for the things I said last night."  
"like I said last night it's not me you should be apologising to."  
"I know. I am going to go and see my mums this morning to say sorry."  
"Good."  
"I thought we could maybe take them out for lunch. My treat obviously."  
"Thats a nice idea."  
"Bernie you do still love me don't you."  
"Of course I still love you. I will always love you Serena."  
"I was so scared last night I thought I'd lost you."  
"Never."  
"I'm glad because I love you more than I have ever loved anyone."  
"I think you should just drop it now Serena."  
"I can't drop it. I'm going to find out who his is. If you don't want to help that's fine. But I'm going to do this."  
"Just don't go saying anymore hurtful things to your mum's."  
"I won't I promise." 

"Serena oh thank god." Adrienne said as she opened the door and pulled Serena to her.  
"I'm so sorry for the things I said I said to you and mom. I didn't mean any of it." She cried.  
"I know my darling."  
"Can you ever forgive me mum."  
"Of course I can. I love you so much. Even though you are all grown up. Your still my little girl."  
"I love you both too."  
"Come on on the lounge. Are you alright Bernie."  
"Not too bad."  
"PAM SERENA AND BERNIE ARE HERE." She shouted upstairs.  
"Won't be a minute."  
"She's not been up long. We didn't sleep very well last night."  
"Neither did I."  
"Hello love." Pam.said as she came down the stairs and into the lounge.  
"Hi mom." Serena ran into Pams arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry."  
"It's alright sweetheart."  
"No it's not. I shouldn't have spoken to you two like I did, I love you." Serena whispered.  
"And I love you. I always have and I always will." Pam said as she wiped the tears that were falling down Serena's face.  
"You haven't got any plans for today have you."  
"No why."  
"I want to take you both out for dinner to apologise."  
"That would be lovely darling thank you."  
"Stick the kettle on then mom." Serena smiled as she sat down.  
"Yes ma'am."  
"I'll give you a hand darling." Adrienne said as they both went into the kitchen. 

"Do you think she has dropped all this wandering who her dad is."  
"This is Serena we're talking about. You should by now when she sets her mind on something. She doesn't let it go."  
"You never know."  
"No she won't drop it. She will be biding her time. I know our daughter."  
"Maybe you should just tell her then. Get it out in the open."  
"And how do you suppose I tell her Pam."  
"I don't know but if she's going to find out one way or the other. Isn't it better coming from you."  
"What would I say well you see it's like this Serena your dad beat a man to death. And got sent to prison. Might possibly be still in. I'm sure that will go down well."  
"My dad's a murderer." Serena said as she stood at the kitchen door. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Will someone answer me." Serena said as she stood shocked.  
"Darling you weren't meant to hear that."  
"Clearly." Serena said as Adrienne tried to take Serena's hand but she knocked it away.  
"Now do you see why we couldn't tell you."  
"You should still have told me."  
"But he's evil Serena."  
"HE'S STILL MY DAD." She shouted.  
"Serena. Stop shouting." Bernie said as she came up behind her.  
"My dad's a murderer Bernie." She said without even looking at her.  
"How do you know."  
"I heard them talking about him when I came into the kitchen. Does he know about me."  
"No and he's never going to find out."  
"It's out of your hands now. I think that's rather up to me don't you?"  
"I think we need to sit down and talk calmly." Pam said.  
"Can I have a guarantee that I am going to be told the truth."  
"Absolutely." Adrienne said as pulled a chair out for Serena to sit down.  
"Bernie sit down." Serena patted the chair next to her.  
"I don't think I should be here for this. You 3 need to talk alone."  
"I want you here with me. Please stay."  
"OK." 

All four of them sat around the table. Pam had her hand over Adrienne's for support.  
"Are you ready Serena."  
"Oh I'm ready."  
"What do you want to know."  
"Did you have a relationship with him.?"  
"I told you the other day no I didn't. Your mom and I we were having troubles. All we seem to do was argue all the time. So we decided to break up."  
"Didn't you love each other any more."  
"Of course we did sweetheart. We have always. But we were just going through a rough patch."  
"Carry on." Serena said impatiently.  
"Well my friends dragged me out one night because they were sick of me moping about. And that's where I met him. We just got talking and the next thing I knew I was at his house and in his bed."  
"So your not gay then."  
"Yes I am, but I was extremely drunk. And I regretted it as soon as it happened."  
"Does that go for me too. Do you regret having me." Serena cried.  
"How could I regret having you. Your my perfect girl."

"What happened then."  
"A few weeks later I found out I was pregnant. That night I found out I was pregnant. I was watching TV and I saw on the news that he had been arrested for murder. I didn't know what to do. I rang your mom and told her everything."  
"Then what."  
"We had a good talk. And realised we couldn't live without each other."  
"So we decided to bring you up together."  
"Do you know what hurts the most. Is that for years you always told me that you and mom had wanted a baby so much. That you had worked everything out together. The clinic the donor. When in reality I was just some one night stand that you will always regret." Serena cried as she stood up.  
"No listen to me." Adrienne said as she stood up to stop Serena leaving. "Your one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I don't regret having you not one bit. Me and mom love you more than anything."  
"I love you too both of you."  
"Come here my darling." Adrienne said as she pulled Serena to her and hugged her. "Don't you ever think that I regret having you. I am so proud of you."  
"Will you still let me take you and mom out for dinner."  
"Definitely sweetie." 

"You two go grab a table me and Serena will get the drinks in." Bernie said.  
"Great gins for us please Bernie."  
"No problem. Are you alright."  
"I'll have to be won't I."  
"What are going to do now."  
"Forget about him I guess. I didn't want anything to do with a murderer."  
"I think it's for the best."  
"I know. Let's go join my mums shall we."  
"Absolutely." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena on the cheek. "I love you."  
"I love you." Serena and Bernie walked to the table and sat down. They ordered their meals and sat chatting amongst themselves. When Adrienne went quiet.  
"Mum are you alright."  
"He's there.  
"Who's there mum."  
"Your dad he's over there." 


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure love." Pam said as she held Adrienne's hand.  
"Of course I'm sure. I would recognise him anywhere."  
"Which one is he mum."  
"It's doesn't matter let's go home shall we."  
"NO which one is he mum."  
"Over there with the checked shirt on love." Serena turned around and saw her dad for the first time.  
"Well I know where I get the dimple in from chin from." She said as she turned back round.  
"That's all you've got of his." Adrienne said as Serena stood up. "Where you going?"  
"To talk to him."  
"No Serena you can't do that."  
"I have to."  
"Serena no listen to your mum." Bernie said as she tried to grab Serena's hand but she shook her off. 

Serena walked up to the table and just stood there.  
"Can I help you love." the man said.  
"I'm not your love."  
"Who are you."  
"Serena come away leave it darling." Adrienne said.  
"Adrienne is that you?"  
"Yes. Serena leave him. We don't need him."  
"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on."  
"You really don't know who I am."  
"I haven't got a clue."  
"Im your daughter." Serena said before she walked back over to Bernie.  
"What's she talking about? Adrienne is what she said true"  
"Yes she's the result of our one night stand."  
"Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant."  
"Because you were too busy getting yourself arrested that's why."  
"You still could have let me know I had a right to know."  
"How was I supposed to do that when you were locked up."  
"Shush keep your voice down. It's not something I'm proud of. I wished you would have told me Adrienne."  
"I didn't know what prison you were in."  
"I can't believe this. I have a daughter."  
"Look Carl just do me a favour and forget you ever saw her."  
"I can't do that Adrienne. I want to get to know her. And you can't stop me."  
"Yes I can." Adrienne said as she went back to Serena, Bernie and Pam. 

"Are you alright darling."  
"Not really. What did he say?"  
"Not much. Just why didn't I tell him."  
"He's coming over." Pam said. "I think we should go now."  
"No wait I want to hear what he has to say."  
"Serena let's just go. We don't owe him anything."  
"Yes you do." Carl said as he approached the table. "I want to speak to my daughter."  
"She doesn't want to speak to you."  
"I can speak for myself thank you."  
"Can we go over there and talk Serena please?"  
"You've got 10 minutes and that's it."  
"Shall we go sit over there where we can talk in private."  
"OK."  
"Serena I don't think this a good idea." Bernie said.  
"Ten minutes Bernie that's all I'm giving him. I'll be alright." Serena said as she walked over to his table and sat down. 


	9. Chapter 9

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes as they both just looked at each other.  
"I thought you wanted to talk to me." Serana snapped.  
"I do."  
"Then talk. Times ticking."  
"I suppose you have heard all about me and what I did."  
"I have."  
"You have to understand I'm not a violent person. I was provoked."  
"So that makes it alright does it. I suppose you are going to say he had it coming to him."  
"No nobody deserves that. And it's something that I am going to have to live with the rest of my life. I'm not a bad person I need you to know that."  
"You still a murderer."  
"I know. But I have done my time and I'm just trying to get on with my life now."  
"How long did you spend in prison?"  
"I got 15 years but I served 12."  
"How come."  
"Good behaviour. I just got my head down and got on with it. Enough about me for now. I want to know about you." 

"For years I have imagined what I would say to you if I ever met. And now your here in front of me I don't know what to say."  
"How about telling me where you work."  
"I work at Holby General Hospital. I've just qualified as a doctor and surgeon."  
"Wow clever girl."  
"Not really. It's all I ever wanted to do."  
"Don't sell yourself short. It takes a lot of brains to be a doctor and a surgeon. Do you enjoy it."  
"I love it." 

"So are you single or."  
"I'm in a relationship. You see the gorgeous blonde hair woman sat with my mums."  
"Yes."  
"That's my girlfriend. That's my Bernie." Serena said as she couldn't stop the smile on her face.  
"She's very pretty."  
"She is. She's amazing."  
"How long have you been together."  
"Just over a year."  
"Are you happy with her."  
"Very. She's the one."  
"So how did you meet."  
"It's complicated. I'd rather go into the details. I better get back to mums and Bernie."  
"Please don't go yet. Talk to me for a bit longer."  
"Ok."  
"So how was it being brought up by two women."  
"Are you trying to be funny."  
"No not at all. I was curious that's all."  
"It was great. I couldn't have wished for better upbringing. They gave me everything I wanted, especially lots of love. I have got the best mums ever."  
"Pam isn't your real mum though is she."  
"Yes she is. She had been there for me since the day I was born. So you don't you dare tell me she isn't my real mum. I heard enough." Serena snapped as she stood up and banged her chair under the table.  
"I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't go yet."  
"I just want to spend more time with you. I've only just found you. I don't want to lose you. Here is my phone number. Ring me." He said as he wrote his number on a napkin and gave it to Serena. "Please call me."  
"I'll see. I have to get back now."  
"Serena."  
"Yes."  
"Could I have a hug."  
"Don't push it." She smiled as she walked back over to mums and Bernie. 

"Oh darling is everything alright." Adrienne smiled as she pulled Serena to her.  
"Fine. Let's go shall we."  
"So what happened."  
"Not much we just talked. He wants to see me again."  
"Your not going to though are you." Bernie said.  
"I might. He's not a bad man."  
"I hope you know what your doing Serena." Bernie said as she walked off ahead of them. They said their goodbyes to Pam and Adrienne and got into their car.  
"Will you talk to me please." Serena said as she put her hand on Bernie’s knee.  
"There's nothing to talk about is there."  
"Yes there is."  
"Its sound to me like you have already made your mind up."  
"He's not an awful man Bernie. I actually quite like him."  
"Well I think your making a big mistake."  
"It's not really any of your business is it."  
"I guess not. I'll see you later." Bernie said as she got out of the car.  
"What you doing. Get back in please."  
"I'm going for a walk I'll see you later."  
"Fine suit yourself."  
"I will." Serena shut the car window and drove away. 


	10. Chapter 10

Bernie went took herself to the local park and stilled around when she saw a familiar figure running towards her.  
"Hey Bernie." Alex said as she stopped in front of her.  
"Alex. Having a good run are you."  
"Yes I'm in training for the London Marathon."  
"Seriously."  
"Yes I can't wait to run it."  
"Good luck with it." Bernie said as she turned to walk away.  
"Are you alright."  
"Not really. I'll leave you to it."  
"There's a nice cafe over there. Do you fancy a coffee and a chat."  
"Yes why not."  
"Come on then. My shout." Alex said as she put her arm in Bernie’s. 

As Bernie sat in the cafe. Her phone rang. It was Serena but she didn't answer it. 

Serena  
Where are you. X

Bernie  
Walking. X

Serena  
Come home please. X

Bernie  
I will. When I'm ready. X

"There you go." Alex said as she sat down.  
"Thanks."  
"Do you want to tell me what's wrong."  
"It's a long story and it's personal."  
"So how long have you and."  
"Serena."  
"How long have been together."  
"Just over a year."  
"Wow it must be serious. The Bernie Wolfe I knew doesn't do relationships."  
"Serena's different from everyone else. I love her."  
"A little bird told me that she was all set to marry Patrick."  
"She was he even managed to get her down the aisle. Then she realised how much she loved me and couldn't go through with it."  
"What is it with and Patrick's girlfriends."  
"I didn't set out to fall in love with her. It just happened."  
"So what about you. Are you with someone."  
"No young free and single me." 

"Probably the best way to be. I times I wished I was single again."  
"Surely not. Your all loved up aren't you."  
"Don't get me wrong I love Serena so much. But lately it's like she's a different person. The way she has been treating her mums and me lately is so hurtful. My Serena wouldn't do that."  
"So what are going to do."  
"I have no idea."  
"Here's my number if you ever want to talk." Alex smiled as she handed Bernie a card. But let there hands touch for longer than necessary. "Call me anytime. I will always be here for you."  
"Thanks I might just do that."  
"I hope you do. I've missed you Bernie.  
"I've missed you. Bernie said as they stared at each other." I er I better get going.  
"We did have some good times together didn't we." Alex said as they both stood up.  
"We did."  
"Plus the sex was out of this world. Nobody has made me feel the way you used to make me feel."  
"Really."  
"Yes. Do you want to know I think. I think Serena doesn't deserve you. I can only dream of having you in my bed each and every night. I still love you Bernie." Alex said as she leaned in to kiss Bernie.  
"Wow what you playing at." She said as she pushed her away before their lips touched.  
"I thought you wanted it."  
"Well you thought wrong. Look I'm very flattered and maybe if I wasn't with Serena then I would."  
"I understand."  
"Bye Alex." If I had my way you wouldn't be with Serena. She definitely doesn't deserve you. Alex thought to herself as she watched Bernie walk away. 


	11. Chapter 11

Bernie walked through the front door and took her coat off.  
"Bernie." Serena said as she walked out of the lounge. "Where have you been you've been gone hours."  
"I told you I have been for a walk."  
"It's pitch black out there. I have been ringing you loads."  
"I know."  
"Then why haven't you answered me." Serena reached out for Bernie’s hand.  
"I needed some time to think."  
"About."  
"Us."  
"Why us were good. Aren't we?"  
"I thought we were."  
"And now you don't."  
"Ever since you started all this talk about finding your dad it's like you are a different person."  
"it's alright for you. You have got your dad. I just want to get to know mine that's all."  
"At the expense of everything else."  
"What do you mean."  
"Well your mums clearly don't you to have anything to do with him and neither do I."  
"You don't want me to see my own dad."  
"No Serena I don't. I think you need to have a good long think about what you really want."  
"So what you're saying is it's my dad or you. Is that it?" 

"Yes it is." Bernie said as she walked to the bedroom and started pulling clothes out of the draws.  
"What are you doing." Serena cried as she pulled the clothes out of Bernie’s hands.  
"I'm going to stay with a friend for a few days."  
"Which friend."  
"Does it matter its just till you figure out what it is that you really want."  
"I already know what I want."  
"Do you."  
"Yes I want us all to get along. Me you my mums and dad."  
"That's not going to happen Serena and you know it's not."  
"Your going to her aren't you. Your going to Alex."  
"Serena."  
"Just admit it all this about my dad is just bollocks. You haven't been right with me since she showed up the other day. It you want to be with then sod off. Patrick said you would hurt me in the end. I should have listened to him."  
"This has nothing to do with Alex."  
"Just pack your things and go. I made a big mistake choosing you Bernie Wolfe. I should have married Patrick."  
"I WISH YOU HAD." Bernie shouted as Serena stormed out of the flat. 

"Serena oh god what's wrong?" Pam said as she opened the door to a sobbing Serena.  
"I've ruined everything mom."  
"Hey come here." she pulled Serena into a big hug.  
"What's up with her?" Adrienne said as she came down the stairs.  
"Mum is all over." She sobbed as she wrapped her arms around her mum.  
"What's all over darling."  
"Me and Bernie. She's left me."  
"Why I mean she loves you so much."  
"She says I changed. The other night she said I wasn't the Serena she fell in love with. What am going to do mum. I said some stuff to her that I didn't even mean."  
"Such as."  
"I said I wished I had married Patrick. And she said she wished i had too." Serena cried.  
"Where is she."  
"I left her packing her bags."  
"Come on." Adrienne said as she grabbed Serena's hand.  
"Where are going mum."  
"If we hurry we might be able to stop her leaving."  
"What's the point. She doesn't want to be with me."  
"That's a load of shit and you know it. You love her and she loves you. Now let's go and sort this out."Adrienne said as she pulled Serana to the car. And they drove to the flat. 


	12. Chapter 12

Serena ran into her flat and looked all around but Bernie was nowhere to be seen.  
"She's gone." Serena cried as Adrienne put her arms around her. "I've lost her mum. I've lost the love of my life."  
"Did she say where she was going."  
"No she just said she was going to stay with a friend. And I just assumed it was her Alex her ex that she would by staying with. What am I going to do mum. I don't want to be her on my own without her.  
"Go pack some things and come and come and stay with us for a few days." Pam said as she hugged Serena.  
"OK I won't be long." She said as she walked into the bedroom she shared with Bernie. She noticed there was a letter on the bed. 

My darling Serena  
I really didn't want it to come to this. But you have changed Serena. It's like you don't care about anyone's feelings but your own.  
"That's not true." She cried as she continued reading.  
So I'm going to go. What you said about marrying Patrick well your free to do that now if he will take you back that is. Just remember one thing Serena. No one but no one will ever love you as much as I do. And that's the truth I love you and I always will. But we just can't be together anymore.  
Love you forever  
Bernie xxxx  
"I love you too I always will." She sobbed as she put the letter in her pocket and put some things into a bag. "I'm ready let's go." 

As they pulled up outside Serena's mums house. Serena saw someone sitting on the doorstep  
"BERNIE." She shouted as she ran out of the car. "I thought you'd gone."  
"I only came to see if your mums could put me up for a few days."  
"Let's get you inside then you two can talk. Pam said as she took the bags inside." You both go in the lounge and talk."  
"I got your letter. I went back to flat to stop you going but you'd already left."  
"Well you've found me now."  
"Bernie what I said about making the wrong decision choosing you. I didn't mean it. I just thought you were going back to Alex. I know in my heart that I made the right decision choosing you. You're all I want. Please please don't break up with me. I love you'' Bernie." She cried.  
"Don't cry." Bernie said as she wiped the tears from Serena's eyes.  
"I can't lose you Bernie. I just can't. I'd be nothing without you."  
"It's alright everything's gonna be alright." Bernie said as she hugged Serena. "I love you baby."  
"Then don't leave me."  
"I won't."  
"Promise me. Promise me you ever leave me again."  
"I promise." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena softly. 


	13. Chapter 13

Serena and Bernie sat kissing and snuggling on the sofa.  
"What are we going to do now." Bernie said as she kissed Serena.  
"I don't know about you but I'm starving. We didn't really eat lunch did we."  
"Are you two alright." Adrienne said as poked her head round the door.  
"Yes we're good. We're gonna get off soon and get some food."  
"No need me and mom have already ordered it will be here soon. Chinese alright for you two."  
"Yeah fine."  
"Why don't you both stay here tonight eh. It's been a long and emotional day. We can have something to eat and open a bottle or two." She smiled.  
"That's sounds good Adrienne thank you."  
"Anything for you two. I'll go get the wine." She said as left the room.  
"Are you alright staying here tonight."  
"Yeah course. As long as I'm with you McKinnie I don't care where I am."  
"I love you. I didn't mean the things I said.  
"Neither did I. Truth be told I don't know what I would have done if you had chosen Patrick. It would have broken my heart."  
"There was never ever doubt in my heart, it's always been you and always will be. You're all want."  
"And your all I want. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Serena."  
"You do."  
"I do." She smiled as she pulled Serena to and kissed her. 

"What are you going to do about your dad Serena?" Bernie said as they laid in bed.  
"Honestly I don't know. I mean I would like to see him again but not at the expense of losing you and upsetting my mums. Your 3 are the people I love most in this world. I couldn't cope I'd I lost one of you 3."  
"You won't lose me Serena I swear. And I don't think you'll ever lose your mums either. We all love you so much. Whatever you decide to do I will stand by you."  
"Thank you." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie. The kiss became more passionate as Serena rolled on top of Bernie.  
"Lift your bum up." She growled as she pulled down Bernie’s shorts and slipped under the duvet. "  
"Serena we can't do this your mum's are just next door."  
"Shush." Serena lick the full length of Bernie as she took her clit in her mouth and sucked as hard as she could.  
"Fuck." Bernie moaned as she pulled the duvet out of the way so she could see what Serena was doing to her. "Oh God Serena." She moaned as Serena entered her with two fingers while continuing to suck on her clit. Serena glanced up and smirked as she saw what she was doing to Bernie. Bernie’s flopped down on the bed as she came on Serena's hand. Serena licked every last drop up before crawling up the bed and kissing Bernie. Bernie moaned as she tasted herself on Serena's lips.  
"I love you." She said as she tried to get her breath back.  
"I love you too." Serena smiled as they held each other close as they fell asleep. 

"Good morning you two. Did you sleep well?" Adrienne said as she kissed both Serena and Bernie on the cheek as they walked into the kitchen the next morning.  
"Yes thanks." Serena winked at Bernie as they sat down.  
"So everything's alright now is it between you two."  
"It sure sounded like it last night." Pam chipped up.  
"Pam."  
"Mom."  
"What I'm just saying that's all."  
"Oh my god this is so embarrassing." Serena moaned as she out her head on her hands. "Bernie laughed." It's not funny Bernie."  
"It is a bit."  
"Anyway I've lost count the amount of times I have heard you two at it." Adrienne looked at Pam shocked. "Ah shoes on the other foot now isn't it." She laughed.  
"Alright alright you win. Adrienne said. As they all started laughing.  
"I love you both so much." Serena said as she held both her mums hands. "Thank you for always being there for me and supporting me in everything that I do."  
"We love you too. We will always be there for you sweetheart. You are our world you always have been and you always will be." Adrienne said as her and pam wrapped their arms Serena. 


	14. Chapter 14

Things had pretty much gone back to normal for Serena and Bernie. They were both loved up again. Serena had seen quite a lot of her dad even though she hadn't told her Mums because she didn't want to upset them. There was only Bernie that knew. Serena was sat at the nurses station when Bernie came sneaked up behind.   
"Mmm you smell absolutely gorgeous." She said as she kissed Serena on the neck  
"Stop that were at work." she smiled.   
"Have you any idea how much I want you right now."   
"Oh god don't do this to me." Serena squirmed in her seat.   
"Meet me in the stockroom in two minutes." Bernie growled as she kissed Serena on the cheek and walked off swinging her hips. Serena smiled as she watched Bernie walk away. Ah Bernie this is Carl Foster complaining of chest pains." the ambulance man said.   
"Carl."  
"Hi Bernie."   
"Who have we got." Serana said as she walked over.   
"Serena." Carl said groggily.   
"Dad what's wrong."   
"Chest pains."  
"Bed 2 please. Bernie said Fletch can you page Ms Connor for me please."   
"Yes sure."   
"Serena what are you doing." Bernie said as Serena put a pair of cloves on.   
"Working what do you think I'm doing."   
"You can't treat him darling. He's your dad."   
"I want to stay with him."   
"You can you just can't treat him." 

"Ms Wolfe what have we got." Ms Connor said as she came up to the bed.   
"This is Mr Foster 53. Chest pains."  
"Hi Mr Foster. I'm Ms Connor I'm just going to listen to your chest that's alright."   
"Fine please call me Carl.   
"Ms McKinnie why are just standing there have you got nothing to do."   
"Im Serena's dad." Carl smiled as he reached out and took her hand.   
"I'm sorry I didn't know. I don't like how fast his heart is going. I want him in theatre now before he has a heart attack. they made there way to the theatre doors.   
"Serena."   
"Yes."   
"I'm scared."   
"It's alright you're in really good hands."   
"I love you Serena. he said as they took him though. 

Serena was sat in the office when Bernie came in.   
"You haven't been gone long. He is alright isn't he."   
"I don't know Ms Connor told me to leave the theatre."  
"Why."   
"Because your my partner and he's your dad. She told me to come and be with you instead."   
"It's weird isn't it. I have only been seeing him for a few weeks. And now I can't imagine my life without him."   
"At the end of the day sweetie he is still your dad. I know he had done wrong but the more I get to know him I quite like him too."   
"Thank you Bernie."   
"What for I haven't done anything."   
"Yes you have. You've been here for me. You haven't gone on at me to tell my mums. Even though I am going to have to tell them eventually. I love my mums so much but he is my dad and I don't want to lose him now." Serena cried.   
"C'mere your not going to lose him. He's in the best hands with Ms Connor."   
"I know he is."  
"Will you go and see if you can find out what's happening please."   
"I'll go and have a look on one condition."   
"What's that."   
"Give me a kiss first."   
"I think I can manage that." Serena smiled as she leant forward as she kissed Bernie. "I love you."   
"I love you. I'll go and see what's happening."   
"Thank you." Bernie left the office and Serena out her head in her hand. "Please I don't usually do this praying lark." she said out loud. "But please lord please don't let me lose my dad now. I know he's done wrong in the past but he isn't a bad person, not really. I don't want to lose him." Serana cried as she laid sofa.


	15. Chapter 15

Serena began pacing up and down the office as Bernie walked in.   
"Well what's happening."   
"He's just in recovery. Ms Connie said every has gone just fine."   
"So he's gonna be alright."   
"So she's said."   
"Thank god. I thought I was going to lose him." She cried as Bernie pulled her close and hugged her.   
"Your dad is back on the ward Serena." Fletch said as he came to the office door.   
"Thanks Fletch."   
"Go on go and see him."   
"Are you coming."   
"Im a bit I have got some people to see to first."   
"OK." Serena said as she kissed Bernie and went out onto the ward. 

"Hi love." Carl said groggily as he reached out for Serena's hand.   
"Are you alright."   
"I'll live." he said as Serena started crying. "Hey it's alright sweetheart. You don't get rid of me that easy."   
"I don't want to get rid of you. I love you dad."   
"I love you too my beautiful girl. Serena sat down on the chair and rested her head gently on Carl's shoulder.   
"I've decided I'm going to tell my mums that we have been talking and seeing each other."   
"Are you sure that's a good idea."   
"I don't know but I do know I don't want to lie anymore. I love all 3 of you. I want you all in my life. I don't want to keep seeing you on secret. In spite of what you did. I'm proud to have you in life."   
"And I'm proud to have you in mine you and Bernie. You've got yourself a good un there."   
"I know I have. She's the best. I'm going to tell my mum's tonight after work."   
"That's up to you. You do know that I am always going to be for you from now on don't you."   
"I know. And I'm going to be here for you too dad. God do you how long I waited to call someone that."  
"Does it feel good sweetheart."   
"It feels amazing."Serena smiled as she rested her head back on Carl's shoulder. 

"Mum, mom where are you  
"Serena shouted as they let themselves in.   
"In the front darling."   
"Hi."   
"Hello you two have you just finished work."  
"Yes, sit yourself down."   
"There is something I need to tell you. My dad was rushed onto our ward this with chest pains."   
"You mean Carl."   
"My dad."   
"He's not your dad Serena."   
"YES HE IS." She shouted. I have been seeing him for a few weeks and we have been getting on fine."  
"You've been what" Adrienne said angrily.   
"You heard me. I was so scared when he got brought in mum I thought I was going to lose him."   
"I wish you had."   
"Adrienne that's not nice." Pam snapped.   
"I don't care what you say I'm going to carry on seeing mum."   
"Then I don't want to see you again."   
"What." Serena cried.   
"If you want him in your life then go ahead. But don't expect me to hang around and watch. I don't want to see you ever again. Your no daughter of mine."   
"Adrienne shut up."   
"No Pam I mean it. Get out of my house."   
"Come on Bernie I'm not staying where I'm not wanted." Serena said as she took Bernie’s hand and walked out.   
"Adrienne stop her."   
"No if she wants him she can have him."


	16. Chapter 16

Serena and Bernie left Serena's mums house and got in the car. The drive home was very quiet. When Bernie pulled up outside their flat. Serena just stared ahead of her.   
"Serena shall we go inside." Bernie said as she put her hand on top of Serena's.   
"My mum hates me." She said with tears welling up in her eyes.   
"No she doesn't. Give her a couple days to cool down I'm sure she'll come around eventually."   
“No she won't. I've lost them Bernie. I've lost my mums. What am I gonna do?” Serena broke down as Bernie pulled her as close as could to her. “I think I'm going to go for a walk.”  
“I'll come with you.”  
“I just want to be on my own for a bit. I won't be long."As they both got out of the car Serena stood in front of Bernie." You know I love you don't you?" Serena cried as she stroked Bernie’s face.   
"I know you do and I love you. So very much." Bernie sniped as they kissed each other softly.   
"I won't be long."   
"Just be careful."   
"I will. See you on a bit." Serena walked off down the road. 

Serena walked for a while and stopped when saw some workmen putting stuff in the back of a van.   
"Thank you." One of the men said as Serena stood to let them past.   
"It's alright."   
"Thanks love." The other man said before stopping dead. "Serena?"   
"Patrick. How are you?"  
"Not too bad. Are you alright you look upset."   
"I've been better."   
"My sister been up to her old tricks again has she. Don't tell me she's been having an affair and she's left you for another woman."   
"No actually me and Bernie are just fine." She snapped "Bye Patrick."   
"Hey wait a minute I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."  
"I bet you hoped that was why I was upset didn't you?"   
"Just a little. I'm sorry."   
"It's OK. I'll see you Patrick  
"I've done for the day now. There's a cafe on the corner do you fancy a cuppa and a chat."   
"I'm not really in the chatting mood to be honest. I just want to be on my own. Sorry."   
"It's OK. It's nice to see you again Serena."   
"And you."   
"My sister is one very lucky woman. Your still very beautiful Serena."   
"Believe me I'm the lucky one. Bye Patrick." Serena said as she walked away. 

"Serena." Bernie said as she answered the phone.   
"No it's Pam. I take it from the way you answered the phone that Serena isn't there."   
"No she went for a walk when we got home and I haven't seen her since."   
"You left here at 5.00pm that's 4 hours ago."   
"I know I was just going to go and look for her in the car when you rang."   
"I'll go and let you look for her them. Bernie."   
"Yeah."   
"You will you let me know when you find her please."   
"Course. Pam wait a minute she has just walked in the door." Where have you been?"  
"Walking."   
"Your mom is on the phone."   
"I wasn't aware I had a mom anymore." Serena said sarcastically as she walked straight past Bernie and into the lounge. 

"Bernie ask her if she'll talk to me please." Pam begged.   
"Serena you mom what's to talk to you."   
"Why they didn't want to know me earlier."   
"Put me on loudspeaker please Bernie." Pam cried.   
"Am sorry my angel." Serena felt a tear fall down her face at the sound of her mom's voice.   
"Please talk me sweetheart."   
"Why should I."   
"Serena I don't agree with anything mum said."  
"You still let her say them though didn't you."   
"I tried talking to her but you know what your mum's like."   
"Your my mom too. Why didn't you stick up for me." Serena cried. You always used to say that you couldn't love me anymore if you had given birth birth to me yourself."   
"And that's the truth. I'll talk to your mum."   
"What's the point. She won't listen."   
"I'll make her listen. I can't lose you Serena. Your my daughter and I love you more than anything in this world." Pam cried.   
"I love you too mom. But I don't want you and mum arguing over me. If she doesn't want anything to do with me then you should do the same. I'm sorry mom." Serena sobbed as reached over and turned the phone off.   
"Why did you do that Serena. She doesn't want to lose you.. Serena are you listening to me." Bernie said as Serena started walking out of the room.   
"I'm going to get a bath."   
You didn't sign up for this Bernie she thought to herself as she followed Serena.


	17. Chapter 17

Serena and Bernie laid on the sofa together later that night.   
"Guess we I saw today when I went for my walk."   
"Who."   
"Patrick."   
"Patrick as in my brother Patrick."   
"Yes I just bumped into him as he was loading his van."   
"Convenient."   
"What's that supposed to mean."   
"Nothing." Bernie snapped as she got off the sofa and went into the kitchen.   
"Bernie please don't act like this. I've lost my mums I don't want to lose you too." Serena cried.   
"Hey your never going to lose me not ever."   
"Promise me. Because I'm hurting enough as it is here."   
"I promise. I'm going to go and see your mums tomorrow."   
"No don't leave them."   
"No they can't just stop talking to you."   
"Your mum did. Looks like we are both in the same boat now."   
"They need to accept that Carl is a part of your life."   
"You were angry with me at first."   
"I know I was but that was before I got to know him. And your right he's not a bad person."   
"I just wish my mum's would get to know him if they did I'm sure they would like him." Serena yawned.   
"Come on, I think it's time for bed."   
"I think so." Bernie took Serena's hand and led her to the bedroom. 

"Morning." Bernie said as Serena strolled into the kitchen yawning her head.   
"Morning. Is there any tea on the go."   
"Yes the kettle has just boiled."   
"Great." Serena said as she stood to make her tea.   
"I'll make it you sit down."   
"Thanks darling."   
"What shall we do this weekend."   
"Well I want to pop to the hospital and check on dad this morning."   
"Well I'll stay here then when you come back we can do something if you want."   
"Are you not coming with me."   
"Not today. I'll come with tomorrow if he is still in."   
"OK, I'll have this drink and go and ready."   
"You are having some breakfast first." Bernie said as she buttered 2 slices of toast and plonked then I front of Serena. "Get them down ya."   
"Yes boss." Serena smiled as she pulled Bernie by the collar of her nightie and kissed her softly. 

"Bernie Come in." Pam said as she answered the door.   
"Thanks." Pam look behind Bernie as she walked into the hall. "Serena isn't here if that's who you are looking for." She snapped.   
"I want to see her Bernie."   
"Well I don't" Adrienne said as she walked out of the kitchen and into the lounge.   
"Darling how can you say that she's our daughter."   
"Correction was our daughter."   
"No she is our daughter."Pam said angrily." I miss her Adrienne. Serena is and will always be our little girl. I don't intend to lose her because of your stupid pride."  
"IT'S NOT STUPID." Adrienne shouted. "AM SCARED."   
"Of what Adrienne?"Bernie said as she sat at the side of her.  
"I just know he's going to poison her mind against me."   
"Why would he do that."   
"Because it's what he does. Look i dated him for a while before I met Pam."  
"Why didn't you tell me."   
"I'm telling you now. We were only seeing each other for a few months. He wasn't very nice. I told him I wanted to break up with him numerous times. But he said I wouldn't because no other man would ever be interested in me."   
"Bastard."   
"He then started to hit me." 

"What."  
"He would get so jealous if I so much as smiled at another lad. One day he caught me talking to this lad at the bus stop outside college and he just went ballistic. He dragged me into his car by my hair and punched me in the stomach. And said if he ever caught me talking to a man again, then he would kill me and them. That wasn't the last time he hit me. He's a violent man and people like never change."  
"Then why sleep with him again."   
"I was drunk and lonely. I knew you were the only one for me." Adrienne said as she stroked Pams face. "After being with him you made me feel so safe and so loved. I missed you so much. And he was just there. But after we had sex he said your mine again now. And if you ever leave me again I will kill you."   
"No he won't because I'm gonna kill him." Pam said as she stood up and walked to the door closely followed by Adrienne holding onto her.   
"No darling please don't. I don't want him to hurt you."   
"Why didn't you say any of this before. What if he hurts Serena." Bernie said worriedly.   
"He wouldn't dare. I swear I will do time if he lays one finger on her." Adrienne said.   
"But how do we know that. Serena could be in danger and you never said anything." Bernie said. "I need to tell her what he's like."   
"No Bernie. I'm her mum it's my job to tell her. Your right I should have told her from the start what sort of man her dad was. Where is she."   
"At the hospital she's gone to visit him."   
"Right you two stay here."   
"No way." Pam and Bernie said together.   
"I mean it. You two stay here this is between me and my little girl." Adrienne said as she choked back tears.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hi dad how are you feeling." Serena said as she walked into his hospital room. Kissed him on the cheek and sat down.   
"Better than I was love. Where's Bernie.?"   
"At home she said she will come and see you tomorrow if your still here."   
"You look tired Serena."   
"I didn't get much sleep last night. I erm I spoke to my mum's about you."   
"And."   
"My mum went mad. She doesn't want anything else to do with me." Serena cried.   
"Hey it's alright darling. You've got me now. You don't need them."   
"I'll always need them they are my mum's."   
"No love one of them is your mum. The other one is nothing to you."   
"Yes she is. Mom has been there for me since the day I was born.I love her and she loves me. Mom would do anything for me. Don't you ever say that she isn't my mom because she is." She said angrily.   
"Alright alright calm down. I shouldn't have said that darling I'm sorry." Carl said as she took Serena's hand in his. 

Adrienne stood outside the room.and watched him take Serena's hand.   
"Take your hands off my daughter."She said as she barged in the room.   
"Mum what are you doing here."   
"Your making a big mistake with him Serena. You think he has changed that he is a good man now but he isn't."  
"What are you talking about mum."   
"Ignore her darling she's just jealous because you want to spend time with me."   
"This has nothing to do with jealousy. This is about keeping my daughter safe."   
"Serena is a big girl she can look after herself."   
"Mum what's going on?" Serena said as she stood up to face her mum.   
"There's something you need to know."  
"Adrienne don't you dare." Carl snarled.   
"Oh I dare."   
"Will someone please tell me what's going on."   
"To cut a long story short me and Carl was in a relationship before I even met your mom."   
"You told me you weren't in a relationship with him."   
"When I got pregnant with you we weren't in a relationship. That was just a one night stand. Before I met your mom we were seeing each other for a few months."  
"Right and."  
"He was violent towards me Serena. He manipulated me into doing everything he wanted me to do. And if I didn't do everything his said he would hit me."   
"Serena she's don't listen to her." 

"SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP." Serena shouted. "You hit my mum."  
"She deserved it."   
"No no one deserves that especially not my mum." Serena said as she got close up to Carl's face. "What next if I don't do what you tell me to do are you going to hit me."   
"Never I would never hurt you. I love you sweetheart."   
"You don't know the meaning of the word love."   
"Am warning you Adrienne shut your mouth."   
"Or what Carl you're going to shut it for me."   
"Mum please. If you ever lay one finger on my mum or any of my family I will kill you."   
"I'm not like that anymore Serena I've changed. You have to believe me."   
"Sweetheart he will never change. Come on love. Let's go home to mom and Bernie."   
"Serena don't go."  
"Bye."   
"SERENA." Carl shouted as Serena and Adrienne walked out the room.   
"I'm sorry my love. I didn't mean the things I said to you the other day. I love you more than anything. You know that don't you." Adrienne said as she took Serena's hands in hers.   
"I love you too mum. I never want to you lose or mom."She cried.   
"Come here."Adrienne pulled Serena to her and hugged her." You are my life you always have been and you always will be."  
"Take me home mum." Serena smiled as her and Adrienne walked out of the hospital.


	19. Chapter 19

If there not home soon I am going to the hospital. " Bernie said as she paced the lounge.   
"Your not on your own. We'll give them 10 minutes and we'll go OK."   
"Yes. If he has laid one finger on Serena I'll kill him."   
"You'll have to get behind me first Bernie. He if has touched either of them he is a dead man" Pam said as she looked out of the window. "About time there back." Pam ran to the door and let them. "Are you alright sweetheart."   
"Am OK mom." Serena hugged Pam tightly.   
"I love you my darling."   
"I love you too." Serena cried.   
"Come here you." Bernie said as she pulled Serena close to her. "He didn't hurt you did he?   
"No he didn't. Let's go and sit down." Serena said as she and Bernie went to sit lounge.   
"Are you alright." Pam said as she took Adrienne's hands in hers.   
"I am now I've got my little girl back."   
"I've been so scared I thought he was going to hurt you both."   
"He probably would have done if he wasn't in a hospital bed."   
"I won't let anyone hurt you two. You and Serena are my world. I love you Adrienne."  
"I love you too." Adrienne moved closer to Pam and kissed her softly.   
"Marry me Adrienne."   
"What."   
"Marry me. We have been together for 27 years I think it's time you made an honest woman of me. What do you say. Will you be my wife."   
"Yes I will. I would love to marry you."   
"Thank god for that." Pam smiled as she held Adrienne close. 

"Serena, Bernie come here a minute."   
"What's up mom." Serena said as they walked into the hallway.   
"I've just asked your mum to marry me. And she said yes."   
"Oh my God congratulations this is fantastic." Serena smiled as she wrapped her arms around her mums.   
"Thank you sweetheart."   
"I thought you were already married." Bernie said. "You've all got the same second name."   
"I changed my last name so I had the same as Serena and Adrienne. But now we can do it officially."   
"Congratulations."   
"This calls for a drink. Adrienne let's open that bottle of Moet that you have been saving."   
"Go get it then."   
"I don't know where it is you hid it remember."   
"Oh yes come on i'll get. Serena you get the glasses please darling."  
"Ok. Can you believe this after 27 years my mums are finally getting hitched."   
"It's great isn't it."  
"Yes it is."   
"Serena."   
"Yes."   
"You know I love you so much, don't you."   
"I know. And I love you." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie. "Right I've got the glasses now get that champagne open." Serena shouted as she went into the kitchen. 

A bottle of champagne and 3 bottles of Shiraz later. The 4 women were sat in the lounge laughing and joking.   
"So when are you going to get married then." Bernie said.   
"As soon as possible there is no point in waiting around at our age."   
"Mum your 40 odd not 80 odd." Serena laughed.   
"Yes well I don't want to wait around. I want the woman I love to finally be my wife. The sooner the better." Pam smiled as she kissed Adrienne. Bernie and Serena smiled at each other and held hands.   
"I think I've had enough for one day. I'm off to bed. Your coming." Adrienne winked.   
"Of course. Night you too."   
"Night."   
"Oh God this is so embarrassing." Serena said as she out her head in her hands.   
"Why is it."   
"There not going to bed because they're tired Bernie."   
"Oh right." Bernie sniggered. "Maybe we should hit the sack too then and drown them out."   
"Maybe we should." Serena smiled as she stood up and took Bernie’s hand. Before leading her upstairs.


	20. Chapter 20

After their lovemaking Serena and Bernie snuggled up together trying to get their breaths back.   
"Serena, what are you going to do about Carl?"   
"I can't see him now can I? Not after hearing what he has done to my mum."   
"And you totally sure about this."   
"Absolutely. I can't risk it Bernie. I can't risk him hurting my mum again"   
"As long as your sure."   
"I have everything I need and love under this one roof. All I need are my mums and you." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie. "I love you Bernie."   
"And I love you." Bernie squeezed Serena tighter. "So what do think about your mums getting married huh."  
"I think it's about bloody time. They have been together long enough." Serena yawned.   
"Im sorry am I keeping you up."   
"Sorry I'm shattered." Serena yawned again as her buried her face into Bernie’s neck and closed her eyes. 

"Morning Bernie. Your up early." Pam said as she walked into the kitchen and our the kettle on.   
"I couldn't sleep. So I came down here and made myself a drink. I hope you don't mind."   
"Of course I don't mind. You can help yourself to anything in this house. You know that."   
"Thanks."   
"Are you sure your alright?"  
"Yes. Serena isn't going to have anything more to do with Carl. You'll be pleased to know."   
"She's said that has she?"   
"Yes. So you and Adrienne getting married at last."   
"I've wanted to ask her for ages but it never seemed like the right time."   
"You really love Adrienne don't you?"   
"So much. Her and Serena are every to me. I would be lost without them. They are my family. Here she is my beautiful daughter." Pam said as Serena came in and sat down.   
"Morning mom. Morning darling." Serena said as she kissed Bernie."  
"Morning gorgeous."   
"Tea love."   
"Your in a very pleasant mood this morning mom."   
"And I why shouldn't I be. The woman I love and the mother of my beautiful daughter." Pam smiled as she kissed Serena on the cheek. "Has finally agreed to become my wife. I can't smiled wide enough." 

"What's she prattling on about now." Adrienne said as wrapped her arms around Pam neck.   
"Just how happy I am that you're finally going to be my wife."  
"I'm happy too." Adrienne hugged her. "You were amazing last night. she whispered in Pams ear making her blush.   
"So were you."   
"We heard that." Serena laughed.   
"I can't help it if your mum is irresistible can I."   
"Oh for God Sake."   
"Pam I've told you before don't embarrass her." Adrienne said as she slapped her arm.   
"So when is the big day gonna be then mum?"   
"I have no idea."   
"The sooner the better. I just want you to be my wife."   
"Me too. It's a shame you two aren't tying the knot we could have had a double wedding."   
"Don't be stupid. Me and Bernie are happy as we are aren't we darling."  
"Yes."   
"See we don't want to get married." Serena said as she continued eating her breakfast. Pam looked at Bernie and saw she had tears in her eyes.   
"Im off outside for a cigarette. Bernie you coming." Pam said as she waved her cigarette box at Bernie.   
"Yes sure." As Bernie and Pam got outside and lit there cigarettes. Pam sat down at the table.   
"Out with it."   
"Tell me what's on your mind."   
"Nothing."   
"Yes there is. You can tell me. Me and Adrienne are here for you as much as we're here for Serena."   
"It's just all the wedding talk. I mean don't get me wrong I am really happy for you and Adrienne. But it upset me when Serena said she didn't want us to get married."   
"And you do I take it."   
"Yeah. I would love to marry your daughter, but she doesn't want to marry me." Bernie cried as Pam put her arm around Bernie’s shoulder.


	21. Chapter 21

"How do you know she's doesn't want to marry you?" Pam said as Bernie cried on her shoulder.   
"Your heard her. We're happy as we are apparently."   
"Have you ever asked her to marry you?"   
"No. What's the point if she's just going to say no."   
"I bet if you asked her, she would say yes."   
"She said yes to our Patrick didn't she."   
"There you go then."   
"Which just goes to show she loved him."   
"Serena loves you."   
"I don't think she does Pam."   
"Then I suggest you two sit down and have a good talk."   
"I think so too."   
"But let me just tell you this. I know my daughter. I see the way she looks at you. And I can tell you this I never saw her look at your brother like that not once. I know Serena loves you Bernie." Pam said as she stood up and went back into the house. 

Bernie sat outside for a bit longer before going back inside.   
"Where's Serena." Bernie said as she walked back in.   
"She's gone upstairs to get dressed flower." Adrienne said.   
"OK, I better go get dressed myself."   
"What's up with her." Adrienne said as she rested her head on Pam shoulder.   
"All this talk about wedding has got her thinking about how much she wants to marry Serena."   
"Really that's fantastic."   
"It would be but Bernie thinks that Serena doesn't love her."   
"Bollocks Serena is head over heels in love with her."   
"I know that. You know that. But Bernie doesn't. Anyway." Pam said as she stood Adrienne up and put her arms around her waist. "Why don't we go to the registry office and see what dates they have got free."   
"I'd like that. I can't wait to become your wife."   
"Me either." Pam smiled as they kissed each other. 

"Serena." Bernie shouted as she went into bedroom.   
"I'm just getting out of the shower do you want me to leave it running for you.?"   
"No I'll get in a bit. Can you come out I need to talk to you."   
"OK." Serena came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. "What's up, you look like your going to throw up."   
"Please sit down. I think we need to talk."   
"What's the matter you are scaring me now." Bernie took Serena's hand and smiled.   
"Don't be scared. I just need to ask you a few questions that's all."   
"Such as."   
"Do… Do you love me Serena?"   
"Why are you even asking me that. Didn't what we did last night prove to you how much I love you." Bernie put her head down and looked at the floor. Serena put her finger under Bernie’s chin and lifted it up so she was looking at her. "I love you Bernie. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
"You do?   
"I do. Remember when I told you I didn't want kids."   
"Yes."   
"Well I lied I do. But I only want them with you."   
"You… You want us to have a child."   
"Well not just yet but one day yes. Do.. Do you want a child with me?"   
"Absolutely." Bernie smiled as she hugged Serena. "Marry me." She whispered in Serena's ear.   
"What." Serena looked at her shocked.   
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. Marry me Serena. Be my wife."  
"I thought you'd never ask." Serena kissed Bernie eagerly.   
"I thought you didn't want to get married."   
"I only said that because I thought you didn't. I didn't want to put you on the spot."  
"Of course I want to marry you. I love you Serena. I love you so much."  
"I love you." Bernie kissed Serena and laid her back on the bed as she opened Serena's towel.


	22. Chapter 22

Serena pulled Bernie on top of her as they carried on kissing. Bernie quickly removed her shorts and vest top. Serena moaned at the feeling of their naked bodies being pressed together.   
Serena's hand began to wonder between Bernie’s legs. Bernie lifted Serena up so they were both sat up.   
Let's make love together." Bernie said as she felt how wet Serena had become. Serena began sucking on Bernie’s pulsepoint as she put 2 fingers inside of Bernie.   
"Fuck." Bernie moaned as she did the same thing to Serena. "I love you." Serena cried out as they both made love to each other.   
"I love you too baby." There breaths were becoming even more ragged and heavy as there orgasams took over their bodies. They sat holding each other for a few minutes just enjoying the feeling of their bodies together. 

"How could you think I didn't love you." Serena said with tears rolling down her face.   
"I'm sorry it's just with you saying downstairs about not wanting to get married. It got me thinking that well you agreed to marry Patrick. So I thought that you must have loved him and not me."  
"Bernie I did love Patrick but I was never in love with him. Not like I am with you. You are the only person I have really been in love with. And I can't wait to become your wife and spend the rest of my life with you."   
"Me either. Me you and our children."   
"Children were having more than 1 are we?"  
"Why not the more the merrier." Bernie smiled as she laid Serena back on the bed and kissed her. 

Serena and Bernie went downstairs hand in hand.   
"There you are. I thought you'd to had gone back to sleep." Adrienne said as they put their coats on.   
"Where you going."   
"To the registry office to see what dates they have free."   
"Maybe me and Bernie should come with you." Serena looked at Bernie and smiled.   
"Wait a minute are you two."   
"Bernie has asked me to marry her and I've said yes."   
"Oh sweetheart I am so happy for." Adrienne said as she hugged Serena and Bernie.   
Pam hugged Serena and then hugged Bernie.   
"I told you it would be alright didn't I." She whispered in Bernie’s ear.   
"You did. Thank you."   
"Are you coming with us then."   
"We may as well." Serena said as they all left the house. As soon as they got into the car Serena held Bernie’s hand and put her head on her shoulder.   
"I love you Bernie."   
"I love you too." Bernie said as she lifted Serena's head up and kissed her.


	23. Chapter 23

2 weeks later  
Serena and Bernie’s wedding was in 1 weeks time. They were going to have a double wedding with Adrienne and Pam. Adrienne and Serena went shopping for their dresses while Bernie and Pam went together for their outfits.  
"What do you think." Adrienne said as she came out of the changing room.  
"You look beautiful mum. Mom is gonna love it." Serena said as she took her mum's hands in hers. "I'm sorry for all the pain and upset I cause you both with Carl. Your right I don't need him. I just need you and mom. I love you both so much. And I'm so glad you are finally getting married."  
"We love you too sweetheart." Adriend said as they hugged each other. "I'm glad you and Bernie are getting married too. She's a lovely lass."  
"I think so. And it doesn't hurt that she's absolutely stunning does it." She smiled.  
"Absolutely not."  
"So are you getting that one then."  
"I think so. While I get changed why don't you go and start looking for your dress."  
"OK." 

Serena tried on a few dresses but none looked right. Then the lady that was helping them handed Serena a dress and begged her to try it on.  
"Come on love I want to see what it looks like." As Serena walked out of the changing rooms Adrienne said nothing.  
"You don't like it do you?"  
"My darling you look gorgeous. You are so beautiful."  
"Does it look alright really."  
"Perfect. Your perfect. My beautiful girl. Do you like it."  
"I love it. Do you think Bernie will like it."  
"Bernie jaw is gonna hit the floor when she sees you in that."  
"I'll have this one then." Serena said as she went back into the changing room and took it off. The cashier took the dress of Serena and put it in a uniform bag for her. Serena got her cash card out of her bag to pay.  
"Its already paid for." the cashier said nodding to Adrienne.  
"Mum you can't pay for my dress."  
"I can and I have so there."  
"Thank you."  
"Your very welcome darling." Adrienne said as they left the shop arm on arm. 

"Bernie are you in." Serena shouted as she walked in the front door.  
"In the kitchen love."  
"Hey."  
"Is that your dress." Bernie said as she tried to u zipped the bag.  
"Get out." Serena said as she slapped her hand. "You can't see it before the big day."  
"Spoilsport. I bet you look stunning in it don't you."  
"Mum has tears in eyes when she saw me in it. So you get something nice."  
"Yes. And your mom did."  
"Oh Bernie you should see how beautiful my mum looked up in her dress."  
"Sound like we are all going to be looking good then doesn't it. Serena?  
"Yes."  
"Your erm your not going to change your mind when you get down the aisle are you"  
"No way. I know I am marry the right person this time. I'm gonna spend the rest of my life loving you Bernie Wolfe."  
"Me too." Bernie pulled Serena by the waist and kissed her softly.


	24. Chapter 24

Twas the night before the wedding. Serena was staying at her mum's house with Adrienne. While Bernie was staying at their flat with Pam.   
Bernie and Pam were sat in the lounge drinking a bottle of whisky they were both a little merry.   
"Are you nervous for tomorrow Pam?" Bernie slurred as she poured them both another drink.   
"Not in the slightest. Tomorrow I marry the love of my life. I can't wait. What about you are you nervous?"   
"A little. I just keep thinking about when she was supposed to marry Patrick."   
"Bernie you know why she couldn't marry Patrick. Because she's in love with you."   
"I just love her so much. Before I met Serena I didn't really do relationships. I just went from one woman to another. But as soon as I met Serena I knew she was the one for me."   
"That's how I felt about Adrienne. It broke my heart when we split the first time. And then when she told me she was pregnant. I was angry at first but when I went with for the scan and I saw the little Serena on the screen. I just cried I was happy. Then when she finally made an appearance it was love at first sight. I promise there and then that I will always be there for that girl. What about you and Serena do you think you will have kids."  
"I hope so. We both want them so. I just want us to be happy."   
"Am sure you will be. You will look after won't you Bernie?"   
"Till the day I die." Bernie smiled as they both knocked back their drink. 

"Mum what you opened another bottle for we will have a right hangover in the morning." Serena said as Adrienne fetched in another bottle.   
"Stop moaning and get it down you. Beside Pam has bought them a rather expensive bottle of Whisky to share so we might as well hammered as well."   
"Mum, have you always loved mom?"   
"From the moment I first saw her I knew she was the one for me. I thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen."  
"That's just how I felt about Bernie. I still do. I couldn't imagine my life without her and I don't want to."   
"Bernie thinks the world of you."   
"I think the world of her."   
"So will you be making me and your mom grandma's."   
"Steady on mum, give us a chance to get married first."   
"You do want kids don't you love."   
"Yes of course I do. There is nothing I want more than for me and Bernie to became mum's. I just hope we can be as good as you mom."   
"You will be my darling. You and Bernie will fantastic mums."   
"I love you so much mum."   
"I love you too my darling. Adrienne said as she hugged Serena. 

Serena was just nodding off in bed when her phone rang. She smiled when she saw it was Bernie ringing.   
"Hello gorgeous."Bernie slurred.   
"Are you pissed."   
"No just little tipsy."   
"Really. It's good to hear your voice."   
"Your too. I am going to love and look after you till my dying day Serena Wendy McKinnie."   
"I am so glad I found you. I know we hurt Patrick but I couldn't help my feelings. I never want to be without you my beautiful girl."  
"I can't wait to see you in your dress tomorrow. I just know you are going to look stunning as always."   
"So are you. Bernie."   
"Yes baby."  
"I want to start a family as soon as possible with you."  
"Really your not messing."  
"No I think you will be a fantastic mom. You have so much love to give. I love you to the moon and back Berenice Griselda Wolfe."   
"I love you too."   
"You better go and sleep that whiskey off and I see you tomorrow wife."  
"You certainly will. Love you."   
"Love you too." Serena smiled as she put the phone on silent and went to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

"Bernie come on you need to get up."Pam said as shook Bernie."  
"Pam stop shaking me please or else I will throw up." Bernie moaned.   
"Shift yourself then. We have got to be at the registry office in an hour and a half."   
"Fuck. Is that the time."   
"Oh yes." Bernie leapt out of bed and ran onto the bathrooms. "Pam?" Bernie says as she stuck her around the door.   
"Yes."   
"This is it. Today we both marry the women of our dreams."  
"We sure are my love. Now go get in the shower hurry up." Pam chuckled to herself as she went to get dressed herself. 

"Serena do you need a hand in there." Adrienne said as knocked on the bedroom door.   
"No i'll be out in a minute mum."  
"Alright love." Serena opened the door and they both looked at each other smiling.   
"My darling you are stunning."   
"So are you mum. Do you think I should ring Bernie to make sure they up."   
"They are up and on there way to the registry office. Stop panicking."   
"I just don't want anything to go wrong today. I want it to be perfect for all 4 of us."   
"It will my darling. Now come on the cars are here." Adrienne took Serena's hand as they walked downstairs and into the car. 

"Bernie stop looking at your watch they will be here soon." Pam said as she tapped Bernie on the arm.  
"Sorry I just want to see her walking down that aisle."  
"I know you do. Look." Pam said as the registrar walked towards them.   
"Your beautiful brides are here."   
"Thank you."   
"See I told you."   
"Could everyone please stand. The registrar said as the doors opened. Serena and Adrienne looked at each other and smiled.   
"Are you ready."   
"I'm ready to marry the love of my life mum."   
"So am I." As Serena and Adrienne began to walk to the aisle. Pam turned round to look at them and stop couldn't take the smile off her face. The two people she loved most in the world walking towards her and Bernie.  
"Look at your girl Bernie." Pam whispered as Bernie slowly turned around.   
"Oh god." Bernie took Serena's hand as she stood beside her. "You are so beautiful."   
"So are you." She smiled.   
"Why didn't I marry you years ago." Pam said as she stroked Adrienne's face.   
"I don't know why didn't you." She smiled as all four of them turned to face to the registrar.


	26. Chapter 26

"Before we start I need to ask if anyone knows why these women should not be joined in matrimony." Bernie smiled at Serena who shook her head and mouthed I love you.   
"I'll take that as a no then. Right let's start shall we. Do you Berenice Griselda Wolfe take Serena Wendy McKinnie to be your wife."   
"I do."   
"So you Serena Wendy McKinnie take Berenice Griselda Wolfe to be your wife."   
"Yes please." Serena smiled as she squeezed Bernie’s hand. 

"Do you Pamela Grace McKinnie take Adrienne McKinnie to be your wife."   
"I do."   
"Do you Adrienne McKinnie take Pamela Grace McKinnie to be your wife."   
"I do."   
"Pamela would you like to ready your vows please."   
"Yes of course. Adrienne I cannot imagine my life without you. When we split the first time I was gutted when I thought I had lost you. Then you came with Serena growing in your stomach. And I told you I would always be there for you and Serena. You make me so happy. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
"Adrienne your turn."   
"They day you came into my life was the best day of my life. Them we had Serena and we were one happy little family. I don't know what I would do without you either. Me and Serena love you so much and I always will. You are a fantastic mom and I just know if Serena and Bernie have a child then you will be an amazing grandma too." Adriend said with tears falling down her cheeks. 

"Bernie do you want to say your vows now please."   
"Yes. Serena I know we didn't have the easiest time of it when we got together. But I knew from the first time I saw you that you were the only one for me. I didn't do relationships but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I hope we can one day have a family. And be good mums just like yours have been to you. I love you so much my darling. And I promise you that I will be there for you till the day I die."  
"Serena." Serena took a deep breath and wiped the tear away that was falling.   
"Bernie my beautiful Bernie. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know we hurt people when we got together and I know you lost some of your family. But you still stuck with me thank god. Because I don't know how I ever lived without you. I hope one day we can make a family of our own too. You would make a fantastic mum. You have so much love to give I know that because you show me that love everyday. I love you Bernie I always have and I always will."  
The rings were placed on their fingers as the registrar finished off the service.   
"I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your wife's now."   
Pam kissed Adrienne and hugged her.   
Serena pulled Bernie to her and whispered I love you before kissing lovingly.   
"I love you Mrs Wolfe. We now have our whole lives together." Bernie said as they hugged Pam and Adrienne and all walked out of registry office hand in hand.


	27. Chapter 27

When they all got to the hotel for the wedding reception. Bernie and Serena went straight to the bar.   
"What you having Ms Wolfe." Bernie said as she put her arm around Serena's waist.   
"G and T please. Mrs Wolfe i like the sound of that."   
"Do you know what I like the sound of."   
"What's that."   
"You when were making love."   
"Stop it someone might hear you."   
"Whoever is next door to us is gonna hear you tonight."   
"Is that right."   
"Yeah because I am gonna make love to you all night long."   
"You are if I let you."   
"Are you going to stop me."   
"No, no am not." Serana smiled as she pulled Bernie to her. "Kiss me you gorgeous woman."   
"Anytime." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena. "I wish we could just go up to the room right now."   
"So do I but we have guest's. Just try and control yourself for a bit."   
"I'll try." Bernie smiled as she put her hand on Serena's bum. "Come on, let's go mingle." Serena held Bernie’s hand as they went to chat with their friends. 

Later in the evening Serena and Bernie were on the dance floor when Adrienne tapped Bernie on the shoulder.   
"Can I steal your wife for a minute, please."   
"Of course as long as you give her back."   
"I will I promise." Adrienne smiled as she held Serena's hands in front of them. "Are you happy darling."   
"Yes mum I am. Are you."   
"Very happy. I am so glad you didn't end up marrying Patrick. You made the right choice choosing Bernie."   
"I know I did. She's perfect for me."   
"And your perfect for her. In fact your just perfect."   
"Am far from that mum."   
"Yes you are. Me and your mom are so proud of you and what you've achieved. A Doctor and a surgeon. Now a wife and maybe hopefully soon a mummy."   
"I really hope so. So you think I will be a good mum."   
"I think both of you will be amazing mums."   
"If we're anywhere near as good as you and mom then I will be happy."   
"Your the greatest achievement of my life do you know that."   
"Thank you mum. I love you." Serena cried as she hugged Adrienne tightly.   
"I love you more than you'll ever know." 

"You OK." Bernie said as she sat at the side of Pam and gave her a drink.   
"Thanks, yeah I'm fine. I'm just watching my girls over there. We're lucky women Bernie having those two."   
"I know we are."  
"If anyone ever hurt them. I swear I would do time."   
"You do know. You do know that I would never hurt Serena don't you?"   
"I know you wouldn't and I know Serena would never hurt you either."   
"Can I ask you something."   
"Of course."   
"Why did you wait so long to propose to Adrienne?"   
"Nerves I guess. When she told me she was pregnant with Serena. I was over the moon. A few weeks after we first met. We talked about both of us wanting kids. I kid you not if we would have been aloud I would have married her there and then. But instead when Serena was born I decided to change my second name just so I had the same as there's. It felt like we were married somehow you know."  
"Yes."   
"Bernie I know I've asked you this before. But you will look after my little girl won't you."   
"Always you don't have to worry about that. Serena is the only one for me. I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with her." Bernie smiled as she looked at Serena.


	28. Chapter 28

6 months Later

Serena and Bernie have been blissfully married now for 6 months. 2 months ago they decided to start trying for a family. Bernie stood at the bathroom door while Serena looked at pregnancy test.   
"Well."   
"No it's negative." Serena said sadly as she walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed.   
"Hey its only our first attempt don't get too downhearted."   
"We can't keep having the treatments. We can't afford it."   
"We will make ourselves afford it. We will just have to tighten our belts for a while. We will have a baby Serena."   
"Will we."   
"Yes. We have to think positive."  
"I really thought I was pregnant. I'm an idiot. I'm a Doctor and I got it wrong."   
"No your not. It's gonna happen we just have to patient that's all."   
"Thank you."   
"For what."   
"For marrying me. For loving me."   
"Loving you is easy believe me. And as for marrying you. It's the best thing I have done. You are the only person I have ever really loved Serena you know that."   
"I love you. I never want to be without you."   
"Your not gonna be."   
"But what if I can't get pregnant. I am you want to leave me."   
"I will never leave you. Look if you can't get pregnant. Then there's always adoption."   
"You'd go down that route."   
"If we needed to yes. I'll do anything for you Serena." Bernie smiled as Serena flung her arms around her. 

"Mrs Wolfe we have got a major RTC coming in." Fletch said as he put the red phone down.   
"How long."   
"10 minutes."   
"Right let's ready. Can you page Ms Wolfe she is up on Keller." Serena said as she went to get prepared. When Serena got into her scrubs she saw Bernie walking towards her.   
"Hey gorgeous what's happening."   
"Major RTC on the way. Look out I think this is them now."   
"This is Anita she was conscious but she has been unconscious all the way here. Major bleeding to the head." The paramedic said.   
"Right I'll get she straight into theatre and try to stop that bleed. Is there anymore."   
"Yep one more."   
"Serena I'll take this one you take the other one."   
"OK."  
"Hello Mrs Wolfe this little cutie is Poppy. Mum said she was 5 months old before she lost consciousness. No obvious signs of injury. But thought we better bring her in just to be on the safe side. She has been smiling all the way here."   
"OK bed 5 please." Serena smiled as she looked at the little girl. "Right thanks guys I'll take it from here."   
"See you little Madam be good for Mrs Wolfe. See you later."   
"Thanks guys. Right then Donna can you try and get me some bloods. I need FBC and LFTS and ring pediatrics."   
"No problem."  
"Hello little one. Let's have a little listen to your chest eh." Serena said as she lifted baby's t-shirt. Little Poppy let out a little whimper. "Oh I'm sorry."  
"Shall I do this."   
"Yes."   
"Are you ready."   
"Yes." Poppy let out a cry as the needle went in. "Won't be long sweetie nearly done.   
"All done." Donna said as she took the blood away.   
"Good girl."Serena stroked Poppy's cheek. 

"Who's this little one." Bernie said as she came onto the office and saw Serena with the baby on her knee.   
"This is Poppy. It's her mum you have just operated on. Is she alright." Bernie shook her head. "Oh no Bernie."   
"There was nothing I could really do. The damage to her brain was to savere."   
"What's going to happen to this little one."   
"Well have to ring Social Services to come and get her. As we don't have any next of kin for them. I take it this little ones OK."   
"Yes someone from pediatrics has been down and given her a clean bill of health. She's beautiful isn't she."   
"Yeah, she's very cute. I better ring the Social Services."   
"Do you have to do it now."   
"Sooner the better you know what there like. Well probably be waiting ages." Bernie went and sat at her desk and picked up the phone. Serena brought little Poppy closer to her and kissed her on the head.


	29. Chapter 29

"Here you go I have just borrowed this pram from the crèche." Bernie said as she came into the office.   
"Shush gobby I have just got her to sleep."   
"Well you can put her in here now saves you holding her all the time."   
"I guess so." Serena said as she looked down at Poppy.   
"Hopefully Social Services will be here soon. Here give her to me I'll put her on the pram." Bernie said as tried to take the baby from Serena.   
"NO. She's alright here with me."   
"Serena."   
"Leave her where she is Bernie."   
"Fine." Bernie said as she walked out of office slamming the door. Making the baby jump at the same time.   
"Shush shush it's alright." Serena whispered as she lifted Poppy up. Poppy nuzzled her little face into Serena's neck and went beck to sleep. "I don't think I give you up little one." Serena sighed as she kissed Poppy on the head. 

"Excuse me I'm looking for Ms Wolfe." A lady said as she walked up the nurses station.   
"You've just found here." Bernie smiled.   
"Hi I'm Linda Foster from Social Services. I believe you have a baby for us."   
"Yes her mum died earlier and there is no next of kin."   
"Right and where's the baby."   
"In the office with my colleague. Follow me." Bernie said as they walked to the office. "Serena this is Ms Foster from Social Services."  
"Have you come to take her."   
"Yes."   
"Where will you be taking her."   
"Probably to a children's home tonight till we can get her a home."   
"Could you just me and my colleague a minute please."   
"Sure I'll just wait outside."   
"What is it Serena.?"  
"Why don't we look after her Bernie."   
"We can't look after her."   
"Why can't we. She's just a baby Bernie. They can't put her in a children's home. Let's have her in our house please."   
Even if I wanted to. They wouldn't let us."  
"How can you not want to. You said you wanted a baby."   
"I do want a baby but our baby. Yours and mine not someone else's."  
"Please Bernie I want to look after her."   
"No Serena she needs to go with Social Services end of. I'll give you a few minutes to say goodbye to her. Bernie said as she walked out of the office.   
"Im sorry sweetie. Don't give up on me yet. I will try and get round my wife. Silly isn't it I've know you for a day and I'm gonna miss you." She cried as she wrapped Poppy in a blanket then picked her back up and held her close. 

Bernie smiled as she watched Serena with the baby from outside the office.   
"Excuse me Ms Wolfe but I really need to get going."   
"Just give me a minute will you." Bernie walked into the office. "Ms Foster is wanting to go."   
"Right. I'll see you around beautiful." Serena choked back her tears. As she passed Poppy to Bernie. Serena turned away not been able to look at her being taken away.   
"Serena."  
"Just give her to Ms Foster for God's sake."   
"Its for the best Serena."   
"Best for who. You because it isn't the best for me or her." Serena smiled as she looked at the baby again. "Look at her Bernie. All she needs is love and we can give her that."   
"So can another family Serena. I better take her." Bernie said as she walked to the door.   
"Wait." Serena walked up to Bernie and kissed Poppy on the head. "I'll never forget you. I love you little one." Serena cried as she went and sat down at the desk and sobbed. Bernie took Poppy out and gave her to Ms Foster. Then came back into the office.   
"Are you alright sweetheart."   
"Oh yeah I'm just great. You always say you will do anything for me. But you won't will. Today has just proved that." Serena said as she got her got her coat and bag.   
"Where you going."   
"I'm going to my mums and I think I'll sleep there tonight."   
"Serena." Bernie tried to grab Serena's arm to stop her leaving.   
"Don't touch me. Just leave me alone Bernie." Serena pulled her arm away and stormed out of the office.


	30. Chapter 30

Bernie ran out of the hospital after Serena but she was gone. Shit she thought to herself as she began the long walk home.  
"Hello darling. Serena whatever is wrong." Adrienne said as she opened the door and saw Serena stood on the doorstep crying.  
"Can I stay her tonight please mum."  
"Of course you can. Come in and tell me what's happened."  
"It's Bernie we've fallen out." She cried as she sat on the sofa next to Pam.  
"What about." Pam said as she out her arm around Serena.  
"To cut a long story short, a baby was brought in today with it mum. But her mum died. And I wanted to take her home with us but Bernie said no. She just let Social Services take her away."  
"It's probably for the best sweetheart."  
"No mum it's not. This could have been our only chance to have a baby and now it's gone."  
"You've got plenty of time to have a family your not even 30 yet."  
"We have already had one go at trying to get pregnant and nothing has happened."  
"Darling 9 times out of ten it doesn't happen on the first attempt."  
"But what if it doesn't happen. What if I can't have babies mum." she sobbed.  
"You can't think like that my love. You have to think positive."  
"I really want a baby. It's all I can think about. I just want to be someone's mummy."  
"And you will be my angel. Just give it time." Adrienne said as she hugged Serena.  
"I'll get that. I'll give you three guesses who this is."Pam said as she went to answer the door. 

"Hi Pam is she here."  
"She is come on in." Pam said as her and Bernie went to lounge. "What did I say."  
"Well leave you two to talk." Adrienne said as she kissed Serena on the cheek and her and Pam went into the kitchen.  
"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come and sit down." Serena said as she patted the sofa.  
"I was going to go home but I want to see you. To make sure that you're alright."  
"Oh I'm just grand Bernie. You might have just blown the only chance we have of becoming mums."  
"We are going to become mums. To our baby Serena. Yours and mine."  
"I want her Bernie. I want Poppy. You didn't see the way she looked at me and clung onto me. I just know if you spent time with her you would feel like I feel about her."  
"You really want this don't you?  
"Yes she's amazing Bernie. When I was looking after her today feeding her evan changing her mucky nappy. For a minute I… I felt like a mum and it felt amazing. Poppy needs someone to take care of her and love her.  
And we can do that Bernie me and you together."  
"Alright."  
"What."  
"I said alright. We can ring Social Services up and see how go about taking her on."  
"This is fantastic." Serena said as she hugged Bernie."I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Do you think it's too late to ring them now."  
"So you want me to try."  
"Yes please."  
"OK." Bernie said as she took out her phone. 

Serena waited patiently as Bernie spoke on the phone with Social Services.  
"OK thank you very much."  
Bernie said as she hung up.  
"Well what did they say."  
"It's not as you think."  
"What did they say?"  
"They are going to have to send someone out to interview us and to make sure we are suitable. And that our house is suitable for a baby."  
"Well that's alright we have got nothing to hide have we."  
"Not that I know of."  
"What else did they say."  
"Nothing really. They are going to send someone round round to see us on Friday at 3.00pm."  
"This Friday?"  
"Come on, let's go home. We need to clean the flat from top to bottom and make sure everything is OK."  
"You really want this don't you."  
"Yes don't you."  
"If it makes you happy then yes I do."  
Bernie said as she kissed Serena.


	31. Chapter 31

"Serena for God Sake how many times are you going to dust." Bernie said as she came into the lounge.   
"This place has to spotless for when the woman from Social Services comes."   
"It is spotless. You have been cleaning since you got up this morning. Just sit down and relax."   
"I better go jump in the shower now am boiling."  
"OK."   
"Try not make a mess."   
"I won't." Bernie said as Serena left the room.   
Bernie put the TV on and sat down on the sofa. "Crap. Crap and crap." She said as she flicked through the channels. She turned the TV off as the doorbell rang.   
"Hi Ms Foster come in please." Bernie said as she answered the door.   
"Thank you Ms Wolfe."   
"Please take a seat. I'll just go and get Serena." Bernie went into the bedroom and saw Serena putting her makeup on. "You look beautiful."   
"I'm so nervous I feel sick."   
"Just take deep breaths. Come on we don't want to keep her waiting do we."   
"Here goes." Serena said as she put her hand in Bernie’s. 

"Hello again Serena."   
"Hello Ms Foster. Thank you for coming to see us."   
"That's alright."   
"Can I get you drink."   
"No thanks I'm fine. I actually had a feeling I might see you again. I watched you through your office window. I saw how you were with Poppy. I could see you liked her."  
"I do I think she's amazing. And all she needs is love and someone to be there for her."   
"And you think you and Bernie can do that do you."   
"Yes I do. We have a lot of love to give her."   
"What about you Bernie."   
"Poppy just needs a loving home and she would get that here." Bernie said as she reached out and took Serena's hand.   
"You are both Doctors and very busy people. Who would look after Poppy while you are both at work."   
"The hospital has a very good crèche. And we would be able to go and see her in our breaks."   
"It sounds like you have really thought about this."   
"We have."   
"Do you mind if I take a look around your flat."   
"No go ahead."   
"Thank you." Ms Foster said as she left the room. 

"How much longer is she gonna be." Serena said as she started to pace the lounge.   
"As long as she needs. They don't just give a baby to anyone."  
"I know that."   
"Come here." Bernie put her arms around Serena's waist. "You need to calm down baby."   
"I just want this to work Bernie. I want Poppy to have a good life here with us."   
"I know you do sweetheart so do I." Bernie hugged Serena tightly unaware that Ms Foster was listening at the door.   
"Sorry to interrupt." Ms Foster said as she walked back in the room.   
"It's alright. So is everything OK."   
"It seems to be. You have a lovely home."   
"Thanks you.   
"But I will have to go and talk it over with my boss first."   
"But do you think we have a good chance."   
"I love to say yes but it really isn't up to me I'm afraid. Is there anything you would like to ask me."   
"If your boss does say yes. When would we be able to have Poppy." Bernie said.   
"It depends some take longer than others. If you let you take Poppy. They usually give you a few weeks to get everything in place for her. Then we would have to come and check the place again first. Right I'll leave you to it."   
"I'll see you out." Serena said as she walked her to the door.   
"Ms Foster we really would love Poppy with all our hearts."   
"I know you would. Don't worry I will put in a good word for you both."   
"Thank you."   
"Goodbye Serena i hope to see you again soon. And hopefully I'll be with poppy."   
"I hope so too. Serena smiled as Ms Foster left.   
"I think that went alright do you." Bernie said.   
"I hope so. We'll just have to wait and see now." Serena said as she kissed Bernie.


	32. Chapter 32

It had been 5 days since Ms Foster from Social Services has been. Serena was getting worried that they might not be able to have little Poppy.   
"Do you fancy going away somewhere for the weekend." Bernie said as they got both hit ready for work   
"Not really."   
"It might take our minds off things"   
"I don't want to take my mind off things." Serena snapped as she sat down to put her shoes on.   
"It was only a suggestion no need to bite my head off."   
"I'm sorry." Serena said as she stood back up and held Bernie’s hands in front of her. "It's just the longer it takes to hear anything. I just think it's bad news."   
"What's that saying no news is good news."   
"I just keep thinking of her in some awful children's home. Where no one is bothered with her. When she could be here with us being loved and cared for. I want her to be with us."   
"I know. I do too." Bernie said as she hugged Serena. "We better get to work we've got surgery in an hour ."   
"I suppose we better." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie. "I love you."   
"I love you too." 

They had been in theatre for over an hour and a half when Bernie noticed Serena's brow was sweating but she looked white.   
"Serena are you feeling alright?"  
"I'm just hot that's all."   
"You can leave it you want I have only got to close up."   
"Stop fussing."   
"Could someone get Mrs Wolfe a drink of water please."   
"Bernie I'm fine." Serena said just before she hit the deck.   
"SERENA." Bernie shouted. "Raf can you close up for me please."   
"Yes sure."   
"Serena sweetheart can you hear me?"  
"Of course I can hear you" She said as she tried to get up.   
"No don't get up. Can someone get me a wheelchair please?"   
"Bernie I can walk it's fine."   
"Thank you." Bernie said as a nurse brought in a wheelchair. "Let's get you in here and go get you checked out."   
"There is no need for this Bernie." Serena moaned as Bernie wheeled her out of theatre.   
"Hope on the bed."   
"Are you serious."   
"Yeah hope on and I'll get Ric to check you over."   
"For God's Sake. This is totally unnecessary."   
"Listen your my wife and you have just passed out. I need to make sure your alright."   
"OK OK." Serena said as she reached out and took Bernie’s hand. 

"Bernie there is someone from Social Services to see and Serena." Fletch said as he came to the door.   
"Fetch her in her Fletch."   
"Will do."   
"Do you think they have made a decision"   
"I guess we'll soon find out. Ms Foster do please come in." Bernie said as she saw her stood at the door.   
"Serena, are you ill."   
"I fainted. And Bernie is overreacting."   
"Do you know why you fainted."   
"It might have something to do with the fact that she has hardly eaten anything the past few days. Because she has been so nervous."   
"Bernie."   
"You must started eating properly Serena. Your gonna need all you're energy when your chasing about after little Poppy." Ms Foster smiled.   
"You mean we can look after her."   
"Yes she's all yours. Then if everything goes alright you will be given the chance to adopt her."   
"Bernie she's ours. She's really ours." Serena cried as they hugged each other. "When will you bring her to us."   
"As soon as you have got everything ready for her. Then we can check your flat again and then she's all yours."   
"As soon as we leave here this afternoon we will go and get everything for her."   
"So if I came to your house Monday. You will be ready."   
"We can be ready tomorrow honestly."   
"So what out Friday then."   
"Friday sounds good to us." Serena said giddily.   
"Right then I'll be there for 4.00 pm OK."   
"We'll be ready I promise."   
"I'll leave you to it." Ms Foster said as she left. 

"I can't believe it. We're gonna be mums Bernie."   
"You certainly are. And what great mums your going to be." Ric said as he stood at the door smiling.   
"Have you been earwigging."   
"What are you talking about."   
"About me and Bernie having Poppy."   
"Congratulations but I wasn't talk about Poppy."  
"Then what are you talking about."   
"Your pregnant Serena congratulations."


	33. Chapter 33

"I….i can't be pregnant." Serena stuttered as few minutes of silence. "I did a test and it was negative. Plus I erm I've just had a period. So I can't be pregnant."   
"Serena trust me your pregnant. The bleeding might have just been spotting it's common during the few weeks of pregnancy you know that."   
"So it wasn't a period." Ric shook his head as he left the room.   
"Bernie say something please."   
"Were gonna have a baby. Our own baby."   
"Yes. Crazy isn't it this morning we didn't have any baby's and now we've got two." She cried happy tears.   
"So you still want us take Poppy then."   
"Of course I do. This doesn't change anything. We can do this Bernie we can raise two kids. I know we can. We have enough love to give two children."   
"Your right we do." Bernie said as they kissed and hugged.   
"I'd better go and ring Ms Foster to tell her."   
"Please tell her we still want Poppy though won't you."   
"Of course I will I won't be long." Serena laid back on the bed and put her hands on stomach. Finally we are going to be a proper little family she thought to herself. 

Later that afternoon Bernie and Serena were walking around Mothercare buying what they needed for Poppy.   
"Serena here look at these there gorgeous." Bernie said as she picked up a pair of little pajamas with rainbows on them.   
"Cute. What size are they?"   
"This pair is 6 to 9 months."   
"They should fit her. Stick em in the trolley. Right, I think that might be enough clothes now Bernie. She has got a bigger clothes collection then me here."  
"What's next then."   
"A cot and a buggy. We also need a car seat."   
"Bloody hell we better get a second mortgage while we at it."   
"Stop moaning. Besides, we have to do all this again in a few months."  
"I'm not moaning sweetheart. I thinks it's amazing. Your amazing." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena.   
"So are you. Right come on let's get the rest the of stuff."   
After picking out a cot and pram and car seat. They both went to tills to pay. A few of the staff helped them take their things to the car and load it up.   
"Jesus I'm knackered." Bernie said as they got on the house and sat down.   
"We have got to pack all this stuff away yet darling."   
"That can wait. C'mere you. Bernie laid Serena on her as they laid on the sofa together.  
"Just think in a few days Poppy might be here."   
"I am. Really excited now are you."   
"Very. I can't wait, Bernie. Oh Bernie we haven't even told my mums the news." Serena said as she shot up.   
"We haven't got to go back out have we."   
"Yes I need to tell them. Come on Bernie."   
"Am coming." Bernie said as she tried to get up off the sofa. 

"Hello sweetheart. We were just talking about you two." Pam said as she opened the door and let them in the house.   
"Nothing bad I hope."   
"As if we would. No we were just wondering if you had anything from Social Services yet."   
"We have actually Ms Foster came to see us today." Serena aid trying not to smile.   
"And."   
"Your Grandma's. Poppy is ours."   
"Darling that is great news." Adrienne said as she hugged them both. I am so pleased for you." Adrienne wiped the tears from her eyes.   
"When will you get her."   
"We have been to get her a load of things today. And Ms Foster is coming back to Friday. So hopefully then. Can I tell them our other news."   
"Yes tell them."   
"What other news there's more."   
"Yes. I found out today that I'm pregnant."   
"Oh my god today just gets better and better." Adrienne cried as she hugged Serena. "I am so proud of you my gorgeous girl."  
"This is great news darling. Poppy and the baby will be so close. I just know it."   
"I hope so."   
"Come on Bernie this calls for a drink. Give me a hand." Pam said as they went into the kitchen.   
"You look so happy love."   
"I am mum. Me and Bernie are going to be mums. I just hope we can be good like you and mom."   
"You will be. You and Bernie are going to be the best moms ever. I just know you are." Adrienne said as she hugged Serena tightly.


	34. Chapter 34

"What do you think." Bernie said as she showed Serena the nursery when she got in from work the next day.   
"Bernie it looks beautiful. I can't believe you have done all this in one day."   
"I did have some help. Dad came round and helped me."   
"Where is is now."   
"Gone home to get ready her is playing darts tonight."   
"Bless him. Well get him some cans or something for helping eh."   
"I tried to give him some money but he stuffed it back in my purse."   
"Why did he do that."   
"He said he was doing this for his Granddaughter."   
"Ah bless him. He's gonna just love her I know he is."   
"He is so excited you should have seen him Serena."   
"It's a shame you're mum is still being a stubborn bugger."   
"It's her loss Serena."   
"Why don't we invite her round and then we can all have a chat."   
"Serena she wouldn't come."   
"We can try. I want our children to have all her Grandparents around them Bernie. Do you want me to ring her."   
"No I'll do it."   
"Go on then."   
"What now."   
"There's no time like the present."   
"I've got to hoover up in her yet."   
"I'll do that you go and phone your mum."   
"Yes boss."   
"Don't you forget it." Serena winked as she kissed Bernie before she went downstairs. 

Serena hoovered the nursery and got in the shower. When she went downstairs Bernie was crying in the lounge. "Hey its OK. I take it she said no."Serena said as sat down beside of Bernie and put her arms around her.   
"No she actually said, yes"  
"Are you serious."   
"Yes she's on her way round now."   
"That's fantastic Bernie. Poppy and this one in here will have all of their grandparents around now."   
"That'll be her now." Bernie said as she stood up to answer the door. 

"Open it then. Don't leave her stood on the doorstep." Bernie opened the door and saw her mum June stood there.   
"Hi mum."   
"Hello Bernie."   
"Come in." Bernie opened the door wider so she could get in.   
"Hello June."   
"Serena. How are you."   
"I'm good. Please come through to the lounge."   
"I'll put the kettle on." Bernie said.   
"So Ralph says you're getting baby Poppy soon." June said as they sat down.   
"Yes this week hopefully. Ralph had helped Bernie get the nursery ready today."   
"He said. He's is proper giddy about it. Thank you." June said as she took the cup of tea off Bernie. "I'm glad you rang me."  
"You are."   
"Yes I've been wanting to ring you for awhile now to put everything behind us. And start again."   
"You want us to start again mum."   
"Of course I do. I regret everything I said to you that day. But I was too scared to come and see you incase you slammed the door in my face."   
"I wouldn't have done that mum. You missed our wedding."   
"I wanted to come but I didn't want there to be an atmosphere and for it to ruin your big day. I've missed you so much sweetheart." June said as she began to cry.   
"I've missed you too mum." Bernie said as they hugged each other for the first time in over two years."  
"Serena I'm sorry for the things I said to you too."   
"Its forgotten really."   
"Can we start again you two. I really want to be a part of yours and your children's lives. I want to be a mum again and a Grandma."   
"Of course we can I think we have wasted enough time don't you."  
"Oh Bernie I love you so much my darling."   
"I love you too mum." Bernie cried as they hugged each other tightly.


	35. Chapter 35

"What time did Ms Foster say she was gonna be coming round." Serena said as she paced the front room.   
"After 3 she said. Serena come and sit down you're making me dizzy."   
"I'm just nervous that's all. Everything hangs on today."   
"Ms Foster has already said that Poppy is ours. Today is just a formality."   
"I just wish it was all over and that Poppy was here with us."   
"I know you do. I do too."   
"Oh god Bernie that's got to be her." Serena said as she jumped off the sofa and looked out of the window. "It is her Bernie."   
"I'll get the door. You… You take a breath." Bernie went to door to let Ms Foster in.   
"Hello Bernie."   
"Hi come in."   
"Thank you."   
"Go straight through."   
"Thank you." 

"Hi Serena how are you. Ms Foster said as she went into the lounge.   
"Hi where's Poppy?"   
"All in good time Serena. Now do you mind if I take along and see what you have done to the place."   
"Sure I'll show you the nursery. Bernie said as all 3 of them went in.   
"Wow you two have been busy."   
"Well Bernie and her dad have. I was at work."   
"Nethertheless it looks great."   
"I know we are a bit premature but we have put safety catches on all of the kitchen cupboards." Serena said nervously.   
"That's a good thing believe me because once she starts crawling round you will need eyes in the back of the head."   
"That's what my mum said."   
"Do you mind if I just pop outside. I need to make a quick phone call."   
"No course no you can go through the kitchen." Bernie said as she showed her the way. "Can I make you a tea or coffee."   
"Coffee would be great. Black no sugar thanks you." Ms Foster said she went out the door. 

"Is she still outside." Serena said as she came into the kitchen.   
"Yes I'm not pouring her drink till she comes in."   
"What's taking her so long. Oh God Bernie what if she has changed her mind."   
"She won't have she looked really impressed."   
"I feel sick."   
"It's gonna be alright."   
"Sorry about that. Some people have trouble taking orders."   
"Shall we go back into the lounge." Bernie said as she poured the coffee.   
"Of course."   
They spent the next hour chatting when there was a knock at the door. "  
"That'll be for me. Do you mind if I get it." Ms Foster said as she stood up.   
"Be my guest." Bernie said as she took Serena's hand in hers.   
"Here we go." Ms Foster said as she came back into the lounge with Poppy on her hips.   
"Oh my God." Serena cried as she saw Poppy. She walked up to them and took Poppy off Ms Foster. "Hello gorgeous I've missed you so much." She cried as she kissed Poppy on the head.   
"She's all yours."   
"Thank you. Thank you so much."   
"We will be making regular visits to see how your getting on."  
"That's fine isn't Serena."   
"Yeah yeah of course."   
"Right then i'll leave you to get settled with her. I'll see myself out. I'm gonna leave you with these lovely ladies. They are going to take good care of you Poppy. I'll see you later."   
"See you. And thank you."   
"Your welcome." Ms Foster said as she left the house.   
"She's beautiful Serena."   
"Isn't she. Hello Poppy welcome to our family. We might not be the most conventional family. You have two mummies. And 3 Grandma's and a Granddad. But we are all gonna love you so much Poppy. " Serena smiled as she rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder.


End file.
